PROMESAS
by theONOFRE
Summary: Historia de amor, decepciones y diversos problemas donde Zoro coincide en el amor con Robin, pero dificil hacerlo realidad debido a promesas del pasado y para conservar sus amistades. parejas ZoroxRobin, LuffyxHancock, SanjixNami.
1. promesas de amor

_**PROMESAS DE AMOR**_

_CAPITULO 1: _

_-¿Cómo reaccionar ante una persona que no he visto en más de 15 años?_- era la pregunta que aquel joven de cabello verde se hacía desde hace más de una semana cuando se entero sobre el regreso de una amiga de la infancia.

Se quedo pensativo en el balcón de su habitación viendo al horizonte mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, su rostro inexpresable no daba a notar la creciente duda sobre cómo actuar frente aquella niña que conoció, y que posiblemente ahora se haya convertido en toda una mujer.

-¿Zoro?, ¡ZORO DESPIERTA!- la voz de una mujer de ojos marrón y cabello naranja hizo reaccionar a aquel peli verde que se había perdido totalmente en su mente.

-¿eh? Ah solo eres tu Nami, ¿Qué quieres?- respondió sin darse vuelta y sin dar mucha importancia

-Como que "solo eres tu Nami", ¿Qué te sucede? todos haya abajo siguen preguntando por ti solo te desapareciste y no hablaste con nadie.

-no me pasa nada, solo… estoy pensando.

-¿Algo te preocupa?

-No… no es nada importante, en un momento bajo.

-Está bien les diré a los demás…

-Nami, espera…- Zoro se dio la vuelta y miro a la peli naranja, erro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-puedo halar contigo.

-Claro Zoro.- el rostro de Nami se torno un poco más preocupado por la actitud de su nakama.-¿ qué sucede?

-pero ahora no, después de que se hayan ido todos- las palabras de Zoro hacían notar que se trataba de algo realmente serio al no querer que nadie más se enterara de lo que le pasaba, sobre todo en el porque quería hablar con ella.

-Está bien, hablaremos después.-al salir de la habitación no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma por que de todos, precisamente con ella quería hablar.

Al estar completamente sumergida en sus propios pensamientos no pudo escuchar la voz de un rubio de cejas arremolinadas que la llamaba por tercera vez.

-Nami te encuentras bien, ¿te sucede algo?-volvió a preguntarle logrando que reaccionara.- ¡acaso ese marimo de mierda te ofendió de alguna manera, maldito bastardo lo voy a moler a golpes!

-¿Eh?, no Sanji-kun no paso nada, no te preocupes – le respondió a su rubio "protector" con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco incomodada por su la actitud de este.

-Oi Nami que te dijo Zoro se encuentra bien, ¿se molesto por algo?- esta vez la pregunta la había hecho un chico de cabello negro alborotado con una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo y un peculiar sombrero de paja colgándole del cuello.

-Claro que no Luffy – le contesto Nami.- me dijo que en un momento bajaba pero que no nos preocupáramos.

- Ese maldito cabeza de lechuga porque creerá que estamos preocupados por el.- respondió visiblemente molesto Sanji.

- Y quien pidió que te preocuparas por mi maldito cocinero pervertido.- todo mundo se giro al ver que Zoro bajaba por las escaleras con una voz retadora al rubio.

-¿¡Como mierdas acabas de llamarme marimo de mierda!?

-¿¡Lo que escuchaste cejas rizadas!?

Parecía que todo se regresaba a la normalidad ya que se estaba dando una de las típicas peleas entre Zoro y Sanji mientras Luffy se reía a carcajadas alentando a que se pelearan al grito de "¡pelea pelea pelea!", como si fuera apenas un niño.

Los 3 recibieron un coscorrón por parte de Nami por la razón que con sus peleas infantiles la sacaban de quicio, ya calmados y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza cada uno se encontraba comiendo en la sala de estar, unos más devorando que comiendo (ejem… Luffy).

Ya totalmente tranquilos se encontraban platicando y riendo de las tonterías que decía el otro, a excepción de Zoro que aún seguía pensativo referente a su problema. Nadie a excepción de Nami pudo darse cuenta del apenas visible distanciamiento de Zoro.

Las horas pasaron y por fin comenzaron a retirarse de aquella casa. – ¿Nami entonces no te irás con nosotros?- cuestiono Luffy a su amiga ante la negativa de irse del lugar.

- no Luffy me quedare un rato mas tengo que hablar con Zoro con cosas referentes a la escuela así que tardare un poco más, pero no se preocupen estaré bien.

-¡Imposible, no puedo dejar a mi preciosa Nami-swan a solas con ese estúpido cabeza de brócoli. – grito Sanji con llamas en los ojos ante la posibilidad de que alguien se propasara con su bella damisela.

- Tranquilízate Sanji no hay necesidad de exagerar las cosas, sabes perfectamente que Zoro no es así y Nami tampoco permitiría eso.- contesto el moreno tratando de llevarse casi a rastras al rubio que se negaba a irse pacíficamente.- está bien Nami nos veremos mañana, ten cuidado.

-Claro Luffy hasta mañana Sanji no te preocupes estaré bien.- una vez se despidió de sus 2 amigos volvió a entrar a la sala donde se encontraba el peli verde recostado en el sofá.

Nami se acerco al sofá disponiendo a sentarse en el sofá tratando de saber de una vez por todas cual era la razón de que Zoro se encontrara tan extraño.

Muy bien. –Comenzó Nami.- ¿me vas a decir cuál es la razón por la que te encuentras tan raro?

Zoro se acomodo mejor en el sofá mirando hacia el frente, postro sus brazos sobre sus rodillas entrelazando ambas manos, soltando un gran suspiro su rostro comenzó a tornarse un poco rojo.

- tengo que preguntarte algo ya que tratándose de los otros 2 solo se burlaran de mi,pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie… en especial a ese maldito cejas de remolino.

- E… está bien, ¿Qué sucede?

Zoro volvió a suspirar profundamente y se decidió a sacar eso que venía pensando desde hace mucho.

-N…Nami t…tu po…podrías …- hablo tartamudeando mucho ante la escéptica mirada de su amiga, por lo que reunió todo el valor que tenia soltando aquella pregunta de una vez por todas.

-¡NAMI! ¿¡TU PODRIAS DARME ALGUN CONSEJO SOBRE AMOR!?- el rostro de Zoro se había tornado completamente rojo por aquella pregunta que lo hacía avergonzar demasiado.

-_ah solo era eso…-_pensó Nami.-_Zoro está enamorado...- _¡EHHHHH! ¿¡ESTAS ENAMORADOOO!?


	2. recuerda que las apariencias engañan

**Bueno antes que nada aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste… lo reescribí varias veces por qué no me gustaba como quedaba xD.**

**Por cierto esto lo tuve que poner en el capitulo anterior pero se me olvido xD…**

**Este es mi primer fic haciendo énfasis en primero, de toda mi vida, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmela saber para poder mejorar, sin más por el momento aquí esta… **

_Capitulo 2: recuerda que las apariencias engañan…_

¿¡EEEHHH!? ¿¡ESTAS ENAMORADO!?

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA, QUIERES QUE TODO EL MUNDO TE OIGA!?

-Vale ya discúlpame… pero… no me lo puedo creer. – Nami no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa burlona.

- ¡Maldición Nami si te pedí ayuda a ti es porque creí que no te comportarías como el otro par de idiotas, pensé que actuarias de una forma más adulta! –Zoro se sintió realmente humillado por la forma en que Nami se burlaba de él.- es mejor que te vayas creí que en serio me ayudarías.

Nami, al ver la reacción de Zoro se avergonzó demasiado y se sintió culpable por haberse burlado de él y sabia que el tenia toda la razón, ya que, al siempre estar regañándolo a él, a Sanji y Luffy, se porto aun peor que ellos.

-Ya Zoro espera… en serio lo siento… no era mi intención.- cuando Zoro se detuvo dudo un momento pero por fin se decidió a seguir adelante.

- Bueno está bien Zoro dime, quien es la persona con la que necesitas ayuda.

- En realidad… no tengo idea… de quien sea.

- Ahh, ya veo… entonces me imagino que la viste y te enamoraste.

-mmm… no precisamente.

Nami lo miro extrañada al no comprender nada de lo que su nakama decía

-Sera mejor que me expliques como está el asunto y a partir de ahí comenzaremos, ¿te parece bien?

Zoro trato de buscar la mejor manera de explicarle la situación por la que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, todo esto comenzó hace como una semana, recibí una llamada de mis padres, todo iba de la manera más normal posible, me preguntaron cómo iba todo en la escuela, en mis entrenamientos, con mis amigos, etc. Fue entonces cuando me lo dijeron… sobre esa chica.

-¿Cuál chica?

Zoro quedo en silencio durante unos segundos cerrando los ojos y soltando un gran suspiro.

-Con la que se supone que me voy a… casar…

La sorpresa de parte Nami no se hizo esperar, quedo impactada ante esta noticia. Ahora sabia por que la actitud de Zoro, pero por aquella sorpresa no pudo articular ninguna palabra por lo que Zoro continuo.

-Esa fue exactamente mi primera reacción, no entendía de que me hablaban, creí que todo se trataba de una broma… una de muy mal gusto. fue cuando realmente me enfade cuando dijeron que era enserio.

- Pero… como puede pasar eso, ¿acaso la conoces?

-La conocí… cuando tenía 5 años… nuestros padres acordaron un matrimonio arreglado, aunque nunca lo mencionaron, es por eso que no logro entender, porque precisamente ahora me lo dicen.

- Entonces… ¿si recuerdas a esa chica?

-Apenas… teníamos 5 años en ese entonces… ¡ahh! – Grito de frustración realmente no recuerdo nada de ella, no tengo idea de cómo sea, me obligan a casarme con alguien que no conozco.- Zoro se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza sintiendo impotencia.

-Lo… lo siento Zoro pero esta situación es demasiado extraña, ¿Por qué nunca te hablaron de esto?

-¡Es que no lo sé! Solo me dijeron que el compromiso ya estaba hecho y tengo que cumplirlo… además… llegara pronto…

-¿Llegar, llegar a donde?

-Aquí… vendrá a vivir conmigo…

La cara de sorpresa de Nami parecía no dar más con cada noticia que le daba, pareciera que Zoro lo hacía a propósito para hacerla preocupar cada vez más.

-Ayyy… ya no entiendo nada- dijo Nami tirándose contra el sofá.- si dices que no la conoces, y que te están obligando a casarte con ella. ¿Entonces por qué me pides consejos de amor?

-Bueno… no sabía cómo decirlo fue por los nervios que dije lo primero que me paso por la cabeza

Nami se quedo pensativa por un momento tratando de aconsejar a su ya decaído amigo.

-Bueno… al parecer su llegada no se puede evitar, ¿no es así?

-correcto.

-y que tal si se lo preguntaras a ella.

-¿¡que, quieres que le pregunte qué voy a hacer con ella!?

- ¡No seas idiota!, me refiero a que le preguntes sobre que piensa respecto a esta situación.

Al parecer la respuesta que le dio Nami no le quedo muy clara ya que se le quedo viendo con una expresión de confusión.

-Es decir- continúo Nami- ¡qué tal si ella también está siendo obligada por sus padres al igual que tu, tal vez así de alguna manera puede ser evitado!

Al parecer aquellas palabras revitalizaron al decaído Zoro formando una gran sonrisa llena de esperanza ya que, posiblemente, encontró una salida a ese gran embrollo.

-¡hahaha!, tienes razón está siendo obligada y si nos ponemos de acuerdo mandaremos al demonio a nuestros padres y podremos seguir viviendo tranquilamente.

Nami solo le respondió con una enorme sonrisa y fue cuando reacciono tratando de advertir a Zoro.

-Espera Zoro recuerda que esta solo es una posibilidad así que no te… -

Fue de repente cuando Zoro la interrumpió dándole un abrazo, totalmente agradecido y no poniendo atención a su advertencia.

-¿Zoro?, ¿me estas abrazando?

-¿Qué?, ¡ah sí!-contesto separándose al instante después de percatarse de que había hecho algo impropio en el- este… gra…gracias Nami realmente me has ayudado mucho. –dijo sin evitar sonrojarse un poco girando su rostro hacia otro lado para que Nami no lo notara.

Por su lado Nami decidió ignorar esto ya que podía herir su orgullo.

-ya te lo dije, para eso son los amigos.- contesto correspondiendo con una gran sonrisa. –bueno, será mejor que me vaya, ya es algo tarde, nos veremos mañana Zoro y trata de descansar un poco, te vez fatal.

-espera… te acompañare a tu casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que es mi culpa que te quedaras tanto tiempo.

-de acuerdo Zoro muchas gracias.

Ambos se dispusieron a dirigirse a casa de Nami, Zoro una vez relajado continuaba hablando con ella riéndose de cada tontería que hablaban, que a la vixta de cualquiera pareciera una pareja muy enamorada.

Momentos después ambos llegaron a casa de Nami, esta se despidió de Zoro y entro a su casa sin darse cuenta que alguien más los había visto llegar.

-_Vaya, Nami con el espadachín, ¿Quién lo diría? –_ la misteriosa mujer solo se limito a observar la escena con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Una vez que Nami entro a su casa, Zoro emprendió el viaje de regreso a su casa para descansar un poco, tal y como se lo había casi ordenado Nami. Comenzó a caminar sin prestar mucha atención al camino, cuando se dio cuenta, y gracias a su terrible… pésimo sentido de la orientación había llegado al centro de la ciudad. Y no era porque no supiera donde vivía, sino que aun así tenía que poner toda su atención para no doblar en cada esquina a la que llegara.

-¿¡_pero donde mierdas me metí!? – _pensaba mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse. Fue en ese instante en que noto un bar al que acostumbraba ir seguido y se decidió a entrar para disimular que se había perdido. –_bueno, creo que no me caerían nada mal unos cuantos tragos._

Una vez dentro del local se sentó en su habitual lugar de la barra y pidió al encargado una botella de whisky, una vez en sus manos hizo a un lado el vaso que le habían dado y se la empino bebiendo casi la mitad del líquido.

-¡Ahhh!- exclamo. –dulce néctar de la vida. –Después de unas cuantas horas ya había ingerido alrededor de 4 botellas de whisky, por lo que ya se encontraba totalmente ebrio. Y no es que tuviera tan "poco aguante" (o.0), sino que en su casa ya había acabado con otras 2 botellas y sumando la fatiga que venía acumulando se encontraba así.

El barman al ver esto tomo el teléfono marcando un número, esperando a que le contestaran.

Del otro lado de la línea un hombre atendía el teléfono.

-Quien habla…- la voz se oía muy somnolienta…

-heey Luffy soy Blueno del bar te hablaba para avisarte que Zoro se encuentra muy ebrio es mejor que vengas por el…

-Oye cabeza de vaca ¡hic! – interrumpió Zoro al escuchar la conversación. – no estoy ebrio ¡hic!

-Si claro Zoro lo que digas.- le contestaba el hombre sin darle mayor importancia. – Entonces Luffy… – regresando a la llamada.-ven por el antes de que acabe con mi dotación de esta semana.

Luffy bostezo.

-Zoro ya está lo suficientemente grandecito para saber lo que hace, además yo quiero dormir. –contesto haciendo un puchero.

-mejor ven por el antes de que se pierda y amanezca del otro lado del mundo. – susurró lo mas que pudo para que Zoro no lo escuchara.

Luffy no tuvo más remedio que ir por su amigo, no sin antes hacer un pequeño berrinche pataleando en su cama. Cuando se levanto tomo un abrigo y salió al bar para recoger a Zoro.

Cerca de 10 minutos después llego al bar donde solo se encontraba el encargado y Zoro que ya se había tomado otras 2 botellas.

-Oi Zoro, será mejor que nos vayamos quiero dormir y mañana tenemos clases, ¿recuerdas? – Luffy solo había dicho lo de las clases para tratar de convencer a su amigo, lo que realmente quería era seguir durmiendo.

-¿mmm? – Murmuro Zoro.- ¡hey! Si es luffo ¡hic!, ruffo ¡hic!, ffuly ¡hic! Vamos ven a tomar conmigo hay que se celebrar.

- ¿Y que se supone que vamos a celebrar?

Zoro levanto la botella en señal de brindis mientras sonreía.

-Celebramos… ¡mi libertad! – Luffy se quedo extrañado por lo que había dicho su ebrio nakama, pero no le dio importancia, solo quería irse ya.

Después de convencerlo pago su consumo y se dispusieron a marcharse del lugar.

Ya era de mañana y Zoro se encontraba en el suelo roncando a todo pulmón.

- ¡hey Zoro despierta!

-¿mmm? ¿Quién mierda es? déjame dormir… - cuando se dispuso a volverse a dormir, procesó lo que había dicho y se pregunto quién era ese con el que estaba hablando.

Luego de unos momentos abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe, imaginando que en su borrachera se había metido en casa de un vecino.

-¿¡Donde mierdas estoy!? – pregunto algo asustado mientras notaba que no estaba en su casa.

-Hey tranquilo Zoro estas en mi casa, vaya borrachera que agarraste anoche, ¿no es así?

Zoro comenzó a reconocer esa voz y se dio la vuelta que se trataba del hermano mayor de Luffy.

-¿Ace?, ¿pero qué mierdas hago aquí?

Ace solo sonrió y le contesto.

-Anoche baje al escuchar ruidos y vi que Luffy te traía casi arrastrando, me dijo que quería dormir lo más pronto posible y solo te boto aquí en la entrada.

-Ya veo, ¿entonces donde esta Luffy ya se fue?

- No ese tarado sigue durmiendo, yo me voy a trabajar despiértalo por mi quieres. ¡Ahh! Y por cierto… date un baño, apestas a alcohol.

Dicho esto Ace se despidió dejando a Zoro, este subió a despertar a su dormilón amigo.

Una vez ya preparados os 2 salieron rumbo a la escuela juntos.

En casa de Nami, esta se despertaba de muy buen humor, se sentía genial al haber ayudado a Zoro la noche anterior.

-pero que hermoso día.- dijo mientras salía al balcón de su habitación observando el bello amanecer.

Momentos después se dispuso arreglare para salir también a su escuela, una vez lista bajo a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermana y su madre.

-buenos días.- saludo a las 2 mujeres con una gran sonrisa.

-vaya, parece que alguien esta de muy buen humor.- le contestaba su hermana de cabellos azules.

-claro que si, presiento que este será un muy buen día.

-acaso tendrá algo que ver con el joven que te acompaño anoche. – insinuaba la tercera de las mujeres, era la madre de Nami, una mujer de cabellos color rosa qué había servido en la marina.

-¡Mama!,- respondió ruborizada Nami ante la pregunta que le habían hecho. –Zoro es un amigo, no tomes esas ideas tan ridículas.

-vamos vamos no te enojes, se veían muy bien juntos, por eso no los interrumpimos, no queríamos romper el ambiente. – contesto la hermana con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Nojiko! – levanto la voz un tanto molesta pero ruborizada aún.

-ya está bien, pero… tu me dijiste que te gustaba Zoro. –el color de Nami se volvía mas fuerte al escuchar lo que le decían.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho, aun éramos niños, ahora es diferente, solo es mi amigo! – tratando de justificarse ante las acusaciones "mal" infundadas de su hermana. –será mejor que me vaya aun así no me arruinaran mi día. – decía dándose la vuelta y saliendo de su casa.

Dentro de la casa Bellemere, le preguntaba a Nojiko sobre lo que había dicho.

-¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir Nojiko?

Esta sonrió y se giro para ver de frente a su madre.

-No, como ella dijo eso fue hace mucho… ahora le gusta alguien más…

Afuera de la casa Nami trataba de calmarse, respiro profundo y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle. Fue en ese entonces cuando vio a otra joven de su edad salir de la casa de enfrente. Era un mujer hermosa de larga cabellera negra, un figura curvilínea y bien formada y una bellísima piel blanca.

-Buenos días Nami. – saludo cortésmente la mujer.

-Buenos días Hancock.- le respondió con una sonrisa. – lista para la escuela.

-Así es, ¿nos vamos juntas?

-Claro por qué no. – Ambas caminaron juntas en dirección hacia su escuela hablando de… cosas de mujeres, fue cuando Hancock le hizo una pregunta Nami.

-Oye Nami por cierto… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro Hancock, ¿de qué se trata?

-Es sobre algo que vi anoche… -Nami se imagino de golpe de lo que se trataba, solo esperaba que no fuera eso.

-_no Hancock, ¿tú también? pregúntame lo que sea menos eso… -_pensaba nerviosa esperando aquella pregunta que no quería escuchar.

Hancock se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, que se le hacían eternos a Nami.

-acaso…

-¿S…si?

-Acaso… ¿no te gustaba Sanji? 


	3. falta poco

**Bueno aquí está el 3 capitulo, lo hice un poquito mas corto que el anterior para darle "mas emoción" xD. Apenas lo subo por que en la tarde cuando lo quise hacer se me fue el internet y… pues ya no pude.**

**Bueno si asi lo desean háganme saber si les está gustando o no para mejorarlo, no se preocupen no me enojo xD**

**Sin más aquí está el 3 capitulo.**

Capitulo: 3 _**Falta poco…**_

-Acaso… ¿no te gustaba Sanji?

El rostro de Nami estaba al rojo vivo, pesaba en como había encontrado una pregunta aun peor que la que había imaginado.

-¿¡EEEEEHHHHH, d…d…de donde sacas una idea tan ridícula!?

-Bueno, es porque he notado como te comportas cuando estas con él.

-¡Claro que no! no me comporto rara con él, actuó… normal.- trataba de justificarse, aunque realmente no lo lograba. – A…además, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Hancock se detuvo de golpe haciendo que su amiga hiciera lo mismo.

-bueno, porque te vi llegar anoche con él y se veía muy contentos los 2 y se me hizo extraño, acaso es que… ¿se darán una segunda oportunidad?

-¿¡Cu…cu…cual segunda oportunidad!? – grito avergonzada. – ¡Sabes perfectamente que nunca hubo nada entre él y yo! Fue por qué…- Nami calló de repente recordando que Zoro le había pedido guardar el secreto. – por… por… otra cosa.

- ¿Y que fue entonces?

-No te lo puedo decir, es un secreto.

Hancock recordó en ese momento que Nami guardaba un secreto suyo y comprendió su situación al no querer revelarlo.

- Está bien, si no me lo quieres decir no hay problema, pero… aún no me has respondido lo primero que te pregunte.

-_¡maldición creí que lo había olvidado! –_pensó Nami mientras trataba de evitar responder, justo en el momento en que ya no tenía forma de escapar apareció delante suyo el sujeto en cuestión.

~_** ¡**__**Nami-swaaaan, Hancock- chwaaaaan!**_gritaba y bailaba alrededor de ellas ante la cara de desagrado de Hancock y de molestia de parte Nami. –buenos días mis hermosas damas, qué bello es comenzar el día admirando su majestuosa belleza.

-¡Aléjate de aquí escoria, me molesta tu presencia! - contesto Hancock sin importarle ofender ni un poco.

-ohh mi hermosa Hancock eres tan bella aun siendo tan mala.

-Sanji, en serio es muy molesto que te comportas así. – le dijo Nami tratando de controlarlo.

-no tienes de que preocuparte mi preciosa Nami tengo amor de sobra para todas.

Estas palabras fueron como una fuerte puñalada directo al corazón de Nami, que solo bajo la mirada, pasando desapercibida por Sanji, pero no de su amiga. A pesar de que Hancock intento de todas formas y maneras de que se Sanji se fuera no pudo, teniendo que aguantarlo durante el resto del viaje notando cada vez más la tristeza de su amiga.

Fue cuando por fin llegaron al colegio que pudieron deshacerse de él y viendo decaída a su amiga decidió dejar por la paz aquel asunto.

-Sabes que Nami, realmente siento mucho si te hice sentir mal con aquella pregunta y no estás obligada a contestarme, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme.

Nami supo en ese momento que su amiga entendía perfectamente su situación y se sintió aliviada de poder confiar en alguien como ella.

-Gracias Hancock te lo agradezco.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, para eso son los amigos.

Dicho esto ambas se despidieron dirigiéndose cada una a sus respectivas clases.

##############

Las clases de Zoro habían acabado ese día y se encontraba en un jardín durmiendo mientras esperaba a Luffy para hablar con él.

- Oi Zoro despierta

-¿eh? A Luffy ya llegaste, necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué sucede Zoro? –preguntaba Luffy con su típica sonrisa.

Al verlo Zoro dudo si contarle o no ya que tal vez no actuaria de la mejor manera e incluso se burlara de él.

- ehhmm, bueno quería decirte algo…

-¿Se trata sobre lo de anche?

-¿sobre… lo de anoche? – pregunto dudoso ya que no recordaba nada, preocupándose si le había dicho mientras estaba borracho.

-¿Y… y que fue… lo que te dije anoche?

-mmm, pues… anoche cuando te fui a recoger al bar me invitaste a beber y que celebrábamos algo referente a… tu libertad.

- ¿Mi libertad?, ¿y no te dije nada mas?

-mmmm… pues… - contesto Luffy poniendo su mano en su barbilla pensativo. – la verdad no me intereso por que quería dormir shishishi.

Zoro quedo sorprendido por aquella respuesta, pero se sintió aliviado de no haber dicho nada mas de la cuenta. Fue entonces que decidió no decirle nada aun a Luffy.

-Bueno, realmente más que decirte algo necesito pedirte un favor…

-Dime de qué se trata

-Mañana me acompañarías con Nami al aeropuerto ahí podrás saber de qué se trata

-¿Acaso nos vas a llevar de viaje Zoro? ¡Qué buen amigo eres shishishi!

-no se trata de eso idiota es algo mas, pero prefiero que estén presentes…

-mmm no se dé que me hablas Zoro, pero si eso quieres por mi está bien, iré a decirle Sanji que nos acompañe.

-¡Espera Luffy!…

-¿Qué te sucede otra cosa?

-No, lo que pasa es que preferiría que ese imbécil no estuviera ahí…

Luffy ladeo su cabeza confundido por lo que le había dicho Zoro.

-Zoro, no sé de qué se trata pero… por lo que noto necesitas el apoyo de tus amigos, ¿no es así?, es verdad que Sanji y tu siempre se estén peleando, pero en el fondo siguen siendo buenos amigos que se poyan en las buenas y las malas, ¿no es así?

Zoro se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho Luffy, ya que tenía razón en lo que había dicho.

-_ quien diría que este idiota pueda comportarse así _–pensó. – está bien Luffy, puedes decirle también al cejas rizadas que vaya, pero si me hace enojar será a ti a quien muela a golpes, ¿entendido?

-shishishi, claro Zoro lo entiendo.

Una vez que le aviso a los 3 se fue a su casa. Ya en la noche, por más que trataba de dormir no pudo debido a la preocupación que aun tenia respecto a su "prometida"

-_mierda, espero encontrar una solución a todo esto y no encontrar más problemas, ¡tengo que ser positivo, positivo eso es lo lograre, me librare de todo esto! – _con esto en mente por fin pudo conciliar el sueño durmiendo plácidamente hasta el amanecer donde su vida daría un vuelco inesperado para él.

################

Muy lejos de donde se encontraba Zoro una joven y bella mujer de piel morena y bellos ojos azules platicaba con un pequeño niño de cabello castaño que tenía un sombrero color rosa.

-Mañana será el día en que por fin lo conozcamos. – decía la mujer.

-¿Crees que se moleste de que vayamos a su casa? – preguntaba algo temeroso el pequeño niño castaño. – nos echara a patadas – dijo mordiéndose las uñas y con los ojos llorosos.

-no lo creo, es una buena persona, no creo que sea tan malo de dejar en la calle a un niño y a una dama. – le decía al pequeño sonriéndole cálidamente mientras lo abrazaba y calmaba.

Solo son cuestión de pocas horas para que lo vuelvas a ver, ¿verdad?… ¿Kuina?


	4. Dos de tres

**Capitulo: 4 Dos de Tres**

El día por fin había llegado, Zoro se levantó temprano, se dio un baño, tomo el desayuno y salió en busca de sus amigos. Nami por su parte hizo lo mismo dirigiéndose hacia casa de Luffy y encontrándose con Zoro.

Al llegar a casa de Luffy, Sanji ya estaba ahí, Nami lo saluda de lejos y Zoro le manda una mirada de desprecio a lo que este le responde del mismo modo. Una vez los tres reunidos esperaron alrededor de 20 minutos a que saliera el del sombrero.

-¿Acaso creen que…? –Nami lanzo la pregunta al aire.

-Sí, se quedo dormido el idiota… - respondió con toda serenidad Sanji.

-Ese idiota no entiende lo que es un compromiso. –dijo Zoro con una vena marcándose en su frente.

Cuando los 3 se disponían a entrar a levantar por la fuerza a Luffy se abrió la puerta, estos detuvieron su marcha y vieron salir al hermano mayor de Luffy que los miro extrañado por estar ahí.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí tan temprano?

-Venimos por el idiota de tu hermano. Le dijimos claramente que nos veríamos aquí a las 7:00 am y ya llevamos 20 minutos esperándolo.

Ace se cruzo de brazos, agacho la cabeza y se quedo pensando por un rato.

-Díganme… -Zoro Sanji y Nami lo notaron extraño por la forma tan fría en que les hablaba. – ¿Es que acaso…? – Nami se atemorizo un momento con la actitud de Ace y retrocedió un paso.

-¿Acaso creen que el tarado de Luffy va a levantarse tan temprano, y en sábado? –Ace no pudo evitar reírse de una manera muy burlona por la incredulidad de ellos respecto a Luffy, ganándose la ira de los 3.

-¡Cállate tu también imbécil, mejor ve a despertarlo de una buena vez que se nos hace tarde!

-Jajajaja, vale ya está bien en un segundo bajo. – cuando este se fue a despertar a Luffy Sanji dijo:

-Realmente no sé quién es más tonto, Luffy por decirnos que estaría listo, o nosotros por creerle…

El rostro de los 3 denoto un poco de pena ante tal obviedad, por lo que decidieron no hacer caso.

Momentos después Luffy era casi arrastrado por el interior de la casa por su hermano que lo arrojo sobre Zoro.

-Ahí está, será mejor que lo despierten si no quieren llevarlo cargando todo el día.

-ok Ace, pero… ¿no pudiste vestirlo bien?

-¿Qué querías? no soy su madre para hacer todo por el además tengo que ir a trabajar, de eso encárguense ustedes. – no tuvieron otra opción que terminar de vestir a Luffy ya que sus intentos de despertarlo eran inútiles.

Nami al ver los infructuosos esfuerzos de sus amigos desespero haciéndolos a un lado.

-Es increíble que a estas alturas aun no sepan la manera de despertar a este tarado. – Nami se posiciono frente a el tomándolo de los hombros y acerco sus labios hacia su oído susurrándole. –Luffy, si no te apresuras el bufet cerrara y no podrás comer nada.

-¿Comida? – las palabras mágicas para despertar al moreno de su profundo sueño.

Nami no pudo sentirse más que satisfecha al lograr lo que los otros 2 no pudieron, ganándose los cumplidos del siempre enamorado Sanji y un gruñido de parte de Zoro.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Nami- ahora si estamos listos Zoro, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Bueno… como ya les dije iremos al aeropuerto, una vez haya se enteraran de que se trata todo esto.

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo dices de una vez marimo de mierda?

- si quieres ir hazlo cocinero pervertido, si no quieres no lo hagas nadie te obliga…

-¿Qué dijiste cabeza de lechuga? ¿Acaso quieres que te patee el culo? – amenazo el rubio queriendo dar inicio a una de sus típicas peleas. Zoro solo lo vio y decidió ignorarlo dándole la espalda.

Sanji noto esto al instante y le pareció extraño ya que, igual que él, no desaprovecharía una oportunidad de pelear.

-entonces si quieren ir vamos, no esto obligando a nadie a acompañarme… - Zoro comenzó a caminar seguido por Luffy que ya se encontraba totalmente despierto, Nami comenzó a caminar y a Sanji no le quedo de otra que acompañarlos.

-Oye Nami-san, ¿acaso es algo malo lo que le pasa al marimo?

Nami solo lo miro a los ojos y se encogió de hombros dejando en duda al rubio, aunque ella era la única que sabía porque razón iban hacia allá.

#################################

Ya en el aeropuerto Luffy comenzó a quejarse de estar muy aburrido corriendo de un lado al otro como un niño pequeño ganándose un regaño de Nami que estaba muy nerviosa.

Nami miro a Zoro que se encontraba de frente a un gran ventanal viendo como llegaban los aviones con total tranquilidad.

-_¿Cómo es posible que este tan tranquilo?, yo apenas y puedo aguantar los nervios_

- Oi marimo, ¿y precisamente que vuelo esperamos?

- El vuelo 7658 de Japón.

-Mmm vuelo 7658… parece que tardara unos 10 minutos en aterrizar, ah mejor iré a estirar las piernas un rato en seguida vuelvo mi Nami-swan

-ok Sanji pero no tardes mucho…

-¿Eh?, oi Nami yo también quiero ir a echar un vistazo por ahí puedo ir ¿por favor?

A la pelirroja no le quedo de otra ya que si seguir escuchando las tonterías de Luffy lo iba a golpear muy fuerte.

-De acuerdo, pero no hagas ninguna locura y no te alejes demasiado, "_maldición parezco su madre."_

Cuando Luffy se fue Nami se acerco a Zoro para preguntarle respecto a la llegad de la chica misteriosa.

-¿Zoro?, cuando planeas decírselo a esos 2… digo, si planeas hacerlo.

-Si… se los diré una vez vuelvan…

########################################

Luffy caminaba por la gran terminal observando cada detalle de ella, veía gente haciendo largas e interminables filas para subir al avión y a gente extraña bajando de otros. En ese momento se sentó en una banca frente a una puerta de desembarco observando a la gente que baja del avión.

-Shishishi ese señor está muy gordo, ese está muy alto, esa está muy vieja, waaah ese es un perro shishishi.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio salir a un niño alrededor de 12 años que le llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Mmm?, ese niño tiene un sombrero muy divertido shishishi. – Luffy se le quedo viendo al peculiar pequeño, cuando el niño lo vio solo saludo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El pequeño trato de esconderse detrás de una mujer sin conseguirlo por completo.

Luffy al ver que trataba de esconderse al revés se acerco curioso al pequeño.

-Hola, me llamo Luffy, ¿Cómo te llamas? el pequeño se asusto pero comenzó al a tranquilizarse a causa de la cálida sonrisa de Luffy.

-S…soy chopper… Tony Tony Chopper.

-¿Chopper?, que nombre tan raro shishishi. –el pequeño, al ver a Luffy tan alegre decidió acercarse a él ya que le inspiraba una confianza que no sentía con nadie.

-Tu nombre también es raro, no solo el mío. -Dijo ya más tranquilo.

-Shishishi, tienes razón, por cierto, ¿A qué has venido aquí?

-Bueno… es que vamos a vivir ahora aquí

- ¿Con quién?

-Pues con ella…- chopper volteo para señalar a la mujer con la que estaba solo para notar que ya no estaba. -¡no está, no está, se ha ido estoy perdido! – el pequeñín comenzó a correr en círculos agarrándose la cabeza.

-Oi tranquilo Chopper te ayudare a buscar a tu mamá no te preocupes.

-¿En serio harías eso por mi?

-Claro que si, ahora somos amigos, ¿no es así?

-¿Amigos…? Nunca he tenido… amigos. – el pequeño no pudo contener las lagrimas ya que había sufrido mucho aun a su corta edad y se alegro al escuchar esa palabra.

-Vamos, no llores, los hombres no lloran.- Luffy extendió su mano hacia chopper que la tomo en seguido poniéndose en marcha en busca de la mujer.

-oye, por cierto.- dijo chopper tallándose los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No es mi mama…

#######################################################

Sanji había decido caminar alrededor del aeropuerto ya que Zoro no le había dicho aun porque razón estaban ahí.

-_maldito marimo, ¿Qué se traerá con tanto misterio?- _en ese momento vio a Luffy con un niño sobre sus hombros, lo que le pareció extraño. – ¿_pero qué demonios hace ese tarado con un niño?_

Justo en el momento en que iba a ir tras Luffy se paró en seco volviendo su mirada a una hermosa y joven mujer de piel morena, cabellera negra, esbelta y curvilínea figura y unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules que parecía buscar a alguien.

_- ¿P…pero que veo?, ¿Acaso es un ángel que se presenta ante mi? –_ como "buen caballero decidió acercarse a la mujer para ayudarla en aquello que parecía preocuparla.

Cuando se puso frente a ella se arrodillo estirando su brazo hacia ella

-Mi bella mademoiselle, disculpe mi interrupción, pero noto que se encuentra un poco preocupada por algo, por favor dígame de que se trata y hare lo que sea para ayudarla.

La mujer se asombro por aquella escena extraña, causándole una pequeña y risueña risa.

-Bueno, joven caballero. –dijo en un tono educado. –estoy buscando a un pequeño niño que se me escapo.

-_¿¡acaso es madre tan joven!? –_ se pregunto Sanji mirando fijamente la bella figura de la joven mujer. _–Pero vaya que se ha cuidado…-_pensó con su típica cara de pervertido.

-¡No te preocupes mi bella dama! – grito poniéndose de pie. – yo la ayudare a buscar a su pequeñín, por cierto, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿podría decirme su nombre mi bello ángel?

La mujer volvió a reír debido a la peculiaridad de Sanji, dado que nunca había conocido a nadie así.

-Robin, Nico Robin.

-Robin, ah, recordare por siempre su bello nombre… ¡pero qué maleducado he sido mademoiselle, mis disculpas, mi nombre es Sanji.

-Mucho gusto joven Sanji, pero… ¿no me había dicho que me ayudaría buscar a mi pequeño?

-Claro que si, un verdadero caballero nunca miente a una dama, ahora dígame, ¿cómo es el pequeño?

-Bueno… - dijo Robin pensando y tomando su barbilla con un par de dedos. – Tiene unos 12 años, cabello castaño, piel morena, y un lindo sombrero de copa color rosa con una equis blanca.

-¿Sombrero…rosa? – en ese momento recordó que había visto a Luffy con un niño que llevaba un sombrero rosa y se alegro por aquella coincidencia imaginándose decenas de formas en que Robin le agradecería (nota… pervertido -_-).

-Acabo de recordar mi bella Robin, que justo antes de venir en su ayuda vi al idiota de mi amigo con un niño, y justamente es el que buscamos.

-¿En serio? Vaya que pero que magnifica coincidencia.

-No tienes de que preocuparse, Luffy será un idiota pero no le haría daño a su hijo. Si me permite sígame por aquí, de seguro regreso con el resto de nuestros amigos.

-muy bien Sanji guíame.

_**-De acuerdo Robin-Chwaaan.**_

-Por cierto Sanji…

-Dime mi Robin-chwan.

-No es mi hijo…

**Fin del capítulo 4 espero que les este gustando, lo deje así por que estoy más que seguro que mañana podre subir el otro capítulo y de ahí hasta el próximo fin de semana (maldita escuela T_T).**

**Pero bueno ni modo espero lo disfruten :D**


	5. En realidad no soy yo, es ella

Capitulo: 5 **En realidad no soy yo, es ella.**

-¿Pero donde se metieron esos dos?, ya pasaron 10 minutos, el avión ya debe haber aterrizado y Luffy y Sanji aun no aparecen.

-Olvídate de ese par de idiotas, tenía razón al no confiar en no querer decirles nada… imbéciles. –Zoro se mostraba molesto y un tanto decepcionado por la ausencia de sus amigos ya que pensaba que realmente no serian de ayuda, o era lo que creía. –Nami vámonos aun tenemos que ir a la sala de espera.

-¿Estás seguro de no esperarlos un rato más?, probablemente ya vienen en camino…

-No, no son capaces de esperar unos minutos, vámonos. –dicho esto se disponían a caminar hacia la zona de llegada de aquel vuelo, fue en ese momento que veían llegar a Sanji cargando un montón de pesadas maletas pertenecientes a Robin y Chopper.

_**-¡heey Nami-swaaan, ya regrese! –**_ grito Sanji casi cayéndose debido al exagerado peso de aquel equipaje, pero, como buen caballero no permitiría que "su" damisela cargara con todo eso.

-¡Mira Zoro, ya llego Sanji! – dijo Nami sintiéndose aliviada de que no faltara a su palabra. –pero… ¿Quién es esa mujer? –pregunto sintiéndose un poco…celosa.

Al acercarse un poco mas Robin observo al par de amigos de Sanji, miro a Nami y la noto un poco tensa.-_¿acaso será porque vengo con él? –_se pregunto a si misma sin darle mucha importancia, para momentos después mirar a aquel imponente hombre musculoso que observo de arriba abajo más de una vez, en especial aquel extraño cabello verde.

_-¿No me digas que... es él? –_Pensó exaltándose un poco por dentro pero manteniendo su semblante serio por fuera, esto sin evitar sonreír un poco. –_vaya, pero que magnifica coincidencia…_

-¿Sanji-kun donde te habías metido?

-ahh, Nami -swan . –exclamo el rubio poniendo en el suelo su pesada carga.- lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas tanto por mí, pero sabes que mi deber es auxiliar a toda dama que se encuentre en aprietos. ¿Por cierto no ha regresado Luffy?

-¿eh?, ¿y porque preguntas por él?

-Porque precisamente a él lo estamos buscando…

-¿"estamos"?, y por cierto, ¿quién es ella?... Sanji-kun

-Ah, no puede ser de nuevo mi descortesía, Nami-swan permíteme presentarte a la preciosa Robin-chwan. –Nami la miro un poco extrañada pero siendo amable y Robin solo extendió su mano y le otorgo una cálida sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Nami.

-Mu…mucho gusto Robin "_no parece una mala persona"_

Después de esto, Robin volteo hacia donde estaba Zoro que solo la miro de reojo, cuando Robin se dio cuenta de eso volvió a sonreírle. Sanji se dio cuenta de que había olvidado presentar al "marimo", aunque realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-A si, este de acá es…

-Roronoa Zoro. –interrumpió Robin ante la sorpresa de los presentes incluido Zoro, ya que aseguraba no conocer a esa mujer. –Tanto tiempo… Zoro. –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, por lo que Zoro se sonrojo un poco, según el… sin motivo alguno.

-¡U…un momento Robin-chwan!, ¿¡acaso conoces a este marimo de mierda!?

Robin solo rio un poco ante la sorpresa de todos y pensó mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa picara:

_-Parece que no recuerda nada… creo que jugare un poco con él. _

-¿T…tu quien eres, no me digas que… eres…? -dijo Zoro mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios debido a la exquisita belleza de Robin.

-¿Acaso ya has olvidado mi rostro Zoro-kun... después de 15 años?

La reacción de Nami no se hizo esperar tapando su boca con su mano y abriendo demasiado los ojos al recordar la conversación con Zoro. – ¿_es ella?, no lo puedo creer reconoció a Zoro al instante._

Por más que Zoro trataba de hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Vamos Zoro-kun, no te pongas nervioso, nunca actuaste así cuando niños.

Sanji miraba a todos los presentes, ya que debido a las reacciones y por lo que hablaban era el único que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿U…un momento, podría alguien explicarme que sucede aquí, que es eso de que se conocieron de niños?

Ante estas palabras Zoro por fin pudo reaccionar para tratar de explicar al rubio lo que pasaba.

-Oi cejitas… ¿sabes por qué razón les pedí venir aquí?

-¿Qué?, claro que no, también espero que me expliques eso…

-Bueno…- dijo Zoro tragando saliva. – venimos… por ella… ella es mi… prometida.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!? ¿¡DE QUE MIERDAS ESTAS HABLANDO!?

Sanji no lograba creerlo, Nami estaba igual aunque ya tenía conocimiento de eso, Zoro se sonrojo y Robin solo mantenía su bella sonrisa. Después de aquella confirmación todos quedaron en total silencio viéndose unos a otros esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

Luego de unos eternos minutos iban llegando Luffy y Chopper que al instante reconoció a Robin.

-¡luffy mira!

-¿Qué sucede Chopper?

-¡ahí está, ahí está, la encontramos! –gritaba emocionado señalando hacia la posición de la mujer que buscaban. Luffy levanto la mirada par notar que señalaba hacia donde estaban sus amigos ladeando su cabeza sin entender que hacían ellos con aquella mujer.

-¡Oi Robin! –grito el pequeño Chopper rompiendo ese incomodo silencio que surgía del lugar haciendo que todos giraran viendo a Luffy acercándose con un niño.

-¡Chopper!, ¿Dónde te habías metido? –pregunto Robin al pequeño.

-pues cuando bajamos del avión te perdí de vista y mi nuevo amigo Luffy me ayudo a buscarte. –contestaba emocionado Chopper.

Cuando Nami escucho eso recordó que dijo Sanji que buscaban a Luffy, pero no pudo preguntar por qué.

-Sanji, ¿es por eso que buscaban a Luffy? – el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza ya que aun no podía recuperarse de la sorpresa anterior.

-¿Eh?, oi Luffy, ¿acaso conoces a estas personas? – preguntaba chopper sin entender por completo lo que pasaba ahí.

-Claro que si chopper, también son mis amigos, pero… ¿Por qué están todos tan pálidos?

Fue cuando todos pudieron recuperarse, preguntando primero Nami.

-¡espera un momento Robin!, ¿Quién es este niño, acaso es tu hijo?

-Fufufu, no Nami, este pequeño no es mi hijo. –dijo con una sonrisa que se hacía cada vez más grande.

-No es mi hijo… es de Zoro.

Aquellas palabras dejaron con la boca abierta a todos sin poder decir nada, incluyendo al pequeño Chopper que solo estaba siendo utilizado por Robin para una cruel broma.

-¿Q…que, que, que, es mi, mi, mi hijo? – decía Zoro aun mas pálido de lo que ya estaba.

-¿E…el, él, el, es, es, es, es, mi, mi, mi, papá? – tartamudeo chopper al igual que Zoro.

En ese momento una mujer de vio aquella escena notando la presencia de Robin y Chopper.

-¿Robin, que sucede aquí? – pregunto la mujer de cabello azul corto y piel blanca que sostenía con ambas manos una katana con una funda blanca.

-ah, Kuina ya saliste. –expreso Robin hacia la otra mujer.

-¡_un momento!-_reacciono Zoro al escuchar aquel nombre. - ¡_Kuina, recuerdo ese nombre! –_pensó mientras caminaba hacia aquella mujer. – ¿T…tu, tu eres Kuina?

La de cabellos azules giro su cabeza para ver quién era el que preguntaba por ella. Al ver a Zoro una enorme sonrisa se forma en su rostro y se lanzo hacia él.

-¡Zoro!, ¡realmente viniste, viniste por mi! – le decía mientras lo abrazaba alegremente haciendo que los demás se quedaran aun mas sorprendidos por lo que ahora pasaba.

-¡U…un momento, ahora qué demonios pasa aquí! – pregunto Nami que se estaba estresando por todo eso.

Kuina volteo a ver a la de pelirroja y soltando a Zoro.

-Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Zoro, ¿no es así? – pregunto amablemente a todos. –Mucho gusto, me llamo Kuina, y soy la prometida de Zoro.

Ya no hace falta decir que estas palabras eran lo que ocasionarían un paro cardiaco a los presentes.

-¿Qué les sucede, se encuentran bien? – pregunto preocupada y un poco asustada Kuina.

Robin solo rio por todo lo que acontecía.

-¡un momento marimo! ¿¡Cómo demonios es que tienes 2 hermosas prometidas!? – grito Sanji que fue el primero en "reaccionar" después de varios minutos.

-¿Dos… prometidas? – se preguntaba Kuina.

-Fufufu, lo siento, solo era una pequeña broma de parte mía, yo no soy la prometida de Zoro, Kuina si lo es.

##########################################

Una vez que Robin explico todo lo que pasaba todos trataban de procesar esa información ya que estuvieron de sufrir algún tipo de shock nervioso debido a esa pequeña broma.

-Ya veo, así que por eso tanto misterio, marimo de mierda.

-Bueno ahora entiendo mejor, Kuina es la prometida de Zoro.

-Shishishi, a mi me pareció muy divertido todo esto.

-¿E… entonces yo no soy su hijo?

-Fufufu, lamento todo esto, Kuina me conto sobre la apariencia de Zoro y me menciono que tenía un cabello muy raro de color verde, fue una gran coincidencia encontrarlo, y al ver que Zoro creyó que yo era Kuina no pude evitarlo.

-Robin, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?, estaban muy asustados.

-Fufufu, ya dije que lo lamentaba, además nadie salió lastimado.

-¡maldición!, aun así como pudiste jugar conmigo maldita mujer. –Zoro mando una mirada furiosa a Robin y esta solo le respondió con una sonrisa, que ponía de los nervios a Zoro.

-por cierto Kuina, ¿Por qué no estabas con Robin o Chopper en el momento que Luffy y Sanji los encontraron? –pregunto Nami ya entrando en detalles.

-bueno, veras… -comenzó diciendo mientras miraba la katana que traía en sus manos. –lo que paso es que me atrase en la revisión debido a mi espada, ya que como es un arma no me dejaban pasar, por lo que me quede más tiempo mientras revisaban mi permiso especial para poder viajar con ella. Cuando Salí note que ni Chopper o Robin se encontraban ahí así que fui a buscarlos y fue cuando los encontré a todos.

Todos entendieron el por qué de su retraso, pero lo que no entendían era porque debía viajar con su espada, aunque tampoco le dieron mucha importancia.

Sanji, Nami y Luffy miraban extrañados a Kuina que se encontraba al lado de Zoro, esta estaba recargada sobre el cuerpo del también espadachín rodeando uno de sus brazos. Fue al ver a sus amigos que Zoro noto a Kuina invadiendo su espacio personal sonrojándose por eso.

-O…oye Kuina, estas muy cerca de mí. –decía muy nervioso.

-¿Acaso te molesta Zoro? –pregunto inocentemente la chica.

-N…no no es eso, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

-Bueno, ya te acostumbraras. –le decía Kuina mientras le dedicaba una tierna mirada enamorada a su prometido que sentía que se clavaba en su corazón.

Cuando Zoro se estaba perdiendo en la mirada de Kuina recordó aquel plan para librarse de todo eso, pero… ¿acaso le funcionaria?

-Eh… ¿Kuina?

-Dime Zoro…

-¿P…puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras.

Zoro trago saliva con dificultad pensando en que era su única oportunidad, o se libraba o quedaba atrapado para siempre.

-D…dime, ¿Qué piensas acerca de este matrimonio arreglado?

La pregunta no solo llamo la atención de Kuina si no de todos los que estaban ahí que "disimuladamente" trataban de escuchar la respuesta final.

Kuina pensó durante un momento y miro de nuevo fijamente a Zoro…

-Bueno, realmente estoy algo asustada por todo esto, pero… como fuiste tú el que le pidió a mi padre que nos casáramos estoy muy feliz y espero el gran día.

La respuesta helo por completo a Zoro que pensaba que ya no tenía Salid…, espera… ¿¡ZORO FUE EL QUE PROPUSO MATRIMONIO!?

Nami también se sorprendió, apenas se recuperaba de la broma anterior y ahora esto, recordó decir a Zoro que no estaba seguro de quien era esa chica y que eran sus padres quien lo obligaban, no que él había sido el que propuso matrimonio.

-Claro… -continúo Kuina. –en aquel entonces mi padre creía que solo era una tontería de niños, pero al verte que día a día ibas a su dojo a retarlo por mi mano en matrimonio a pesar de que siempre perdías, supo que tal vez podría funcionar… solo que en un futuro… en este momento.

-¡_mierda!, ya recuerdo…_ -pensaba Zoro mientras sudaba frio.

-es por eso que te fuiste de casa, ibas a entrenar muy duro para convertirte en el mejor espadachín del mundo y poder derrotar a mi padre, ¿lo recuerdas… tu promesa?

Zoro comenzó a recordar claramente todo aquel asunto, los constantes desafíos a su maestro, las constantes derrotas, la promesa de regresar para vencer al padre de Kuina para poder casarse, todo absolutamente todo.

Había algo que Zoro siempre decía, cumple todas tus promesas y nunca las rompas, ahora no tenía otra opción más que casarse, aunque no sentía nada especial por ella.

-bueno, entonces Zoro… ¿nos vamos?


	6. ¿Mi corazón decidirá por mi?

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii, capitulo 6, y en lo personal el que más me ha gustado hasta ahora, además de ser el más largo que he escrito, tratare de hacerlo más extensos de ahora en adelante ya que no podre subirlos tan seguido (de nuevo, maldita escuela T_T).**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado espero no decepcionarlos en el futuro.**

**Como lo prometí incluí algo de Luffy y Hancock, bueno no lo prometí, bueno un poco, demonios empiezo a delirar… \(°o°)/ **

**¡Bueno ya!, ¡ya estuvo!, aquí está el capitulo…**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Mi corazón decidirá por mí?**

Las piernas de Zoro le temblaban, estaba pálido y sudaba frio. Ya lograba recordar todo lo que había hecho cuando niño, pero solo quedaba algo que no lograba recordar, y era la razón por la que se quería casar hace tiempo. Le era imposible recordar porque razón lo había hecho, una tontería de niños… o algo más, imposible, no lograba recordarlo.

-Bueno, entonces Zoro… ¿nos vamos?

-Perdón, ¿Qué decías?

-Decía que si ya nos íbamos, ¿te sucede algo?, te ves distraído.

-No, disculpa solo… estoy un poco cansado. No te preocupes por mí, vámonos.

-Espera Zoro se me olvidaba decirte algo…

-"_maldición, ¿otra cosa_?", dime, ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno… es que no se si sea posible que Robin y Chopper vengan a vivir con nosotros…

-¿Qué, vivir con nosotros… ella?

-¡Lo sabia! – interrumpió Chopper con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. –Nos va a echar a la calle…

-¡Yo nunca dije eso mocoso! , por mi no hay problema pero tendrán que cooperar con los gastos de la casa… -se intentaba excusar Zoro al imaginar en vivir con Kuina, chopper y por supuesto…Robin. -"_mierda porque solo me preocupe por Robin."_

No tienes de que preocuparte Zoro solo necesitamos un lugar para vivir. –le contesto Robin con ese sensual tono de voz que empezaba a enloque… ¡Digo!... con ese molesto tono de voz que comenzaba a irritar a Zoro.

-S… si es así, entonces por mí no hay problema.

##################################################

Una vez fuera tomaron 2 taxis, en el primero iban Zoro, Kuina, Robin y chopper, y en el segundo Luffy, Nami y Sanji.

En el segundo taxi iban discutiendo sobre la situación de Zoro, Nami decidió que ya no había razón para ocultar lo que él le había contado la otra noche y decidió explicar a Sanji y Luffy.

-Vaya, maldito marimo, quería salir de todo esto y no recordaba que él fue quien le propuso matrimonio a la bella Kuina-swan.

-No es motivo para burlarte de él Sanji, es imposible creer que después de 15 años crean en una tontería de niños como esa, no es que tenga nada en contra de Kuina ni nada por el estilo pero… si es verdad que se casaran, ¿no creen que serian infelices los dos?

-Disculpa Nami-swan, pero no me estaba burlando, creo que tienes toda la razón en ese aspecto, aunque uno de ellos este enamorado si el amor no es correspondido no habrá verdadera felicidad.

-¿Entonces crees que Zoro aun se niegue a casarse?

-Nami-swan, ¿has escuchado decir alguna vez al marimo lo que piensa sobre las promesas que hace?

Nami pensó en esa pregunta, Zoro siempre decía que cualquier promesa que hicieran, por muy tonta o ridícula que sea tienes que cumplirla. Ambos estaban preocupando mucho por el futuro de su amigo, a excepción de Luffy que se iba sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del taxi muy divertido.

-¡Luffy!, ¿es que realmente no te preocupas por tu mejor amigo? – lo regaño Nami mientras lo metía de nuevo al taxi.

Luffy solo se les quedo viendo a sus 2 amigos con mucha seriedad hasta que les sonrió para sorpresa de ellos.

-No tienen de que preocuparse.

-¿Cómo que no tenemos de que preocuparnos tarado es que no estás viendo la delicadeza del asunto?

-Zoro está enamorado de ella, solo que aun no se da cuenta.

Ambos se quedaron pasmados ante la respuesta de Luffy, pero había algo que tenían que reconocer en él, y era que a pesar de siempre actuar como un tonto, comprendía casi a la perfección los sentimientos de las personas que lo rodeaban.

-¿Q…quieres decir que Zoro si está enamorado de Kuina?

Luffy ladeo su cabeza extrañado por la pregunta de Nami.

-Ah, ¿estaban hablando de Kuina?

-Pues claro que si tarado, ¿de quién más?

-Mmm, a no importa, también está enamorado de ella shishishi.

Sanji y Nami se miraron mutuamente tratando de explicarse a que se refería Luffy con eso, pero conociéndolo como lo conocían iba a ser muy difícil de entender.

Mientras tanto en el otro taxi el ambiente que se vivía ahí era muy tenso, en todo el camino nadie dijo nada solo se escucho la voz del taxista al avisar que habían llegado a su destino.

-Bueno, aquí estamos. – dijo Zoro tratando de romper un poco con el silencio.

Todo mundo comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada guiados por el peliverde que se detuvo ante la puerta soltando un pequeño suspiro apenas notorio, abrió la puerta dando la bienvenida a sus nuevos huéspedes.

Estos tres se sorprendieron un poco al ver el interior de la casa, ya que realmente no esperaban… eso.

-Vaya, vaya Zoro, no creí que un hombre fuera tan… ordenado. – dijo Robin mirando la belleza de aquella casa.

-Cierto Zoro-kun, como hombre creí que vivirías mas… despreocupado. –reitero Kuina también admirando el interior.

-No tiene nada que ver que sea hombre, no me gusta el desorden, toda la porquería que hay aquí es generado por este par de idiotas. – contesto señalando a Luffy y Sanji que se sintieron ofendidos por aquel comentario, aunque fuera verdad.

Después de esto entraron a la sala, Kuina no pudo evitar mirar un estante en la pared donde estaban varias katanas.

-Wow Zoro-kun, no sabía que coleccionabas espadas.

-No las colecciono, las utilizo, en especial esas 2 del estante, las gane en competencias nacionales. – explico con una gran sonrisa orgullosa. Fue cuando en ese momento recordó que Kuina también tenía una katana que le llamo mucho la atención.

-Por cierto Kuina…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Desde que salimos del aeropuerto no pude evitar notar esa katana, se ve muy bien, ¿puedo verla?

Kuina asintió extendiendo esa bella espada blanca que no había soltado para nada, entregándosela a Zoro. Este comenzó a analizarla y la desfundo notando, en palabras de Zoro, la perfección con la que estaba forjada y el gran grado de corte con el que contaba.

-¡Magnifica!

-Gracias Zoro, es mi más preciado bien.

El resto solo miraba esa extraña escena que no comprendían totalmente como alguien podía emocionarse tanto por unas simples espadas.

-_Genial, ya tenemos a 2 maniacos de las espadas. _–pensaba Nami llevándose la mano a la frente.

-Quien lo diría, parece que realmente si tienen algo en común ustedes dos. – dijo Robin mirando tiernamente la "romántica" escena.

-Tsk, maldita mujer_.- _musito Zoro evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Luego de tan bochornosa y rara escena Zoro los guio a lo que serian sus habitaciones.

-De acuerdo, solo hay 2 habitaciones disponibles, por lo que ustedes tendrán que compartirlas.

-Ya veo Sr. Espadachín. -Interrumpió Robin con su típica linda sonrisa. –yo compartiré habitación con chopper y tu y Kuina dormirán juntos, ¿verdad?, vaya que eres travieso.

-¡no me refería a eso mujer! – los colores se le habían subido al rostro a Zoro que por más que podía no pudo evitar avergonzarse. ¡Una habitación es para ti y Kuina, la otra de chopper, yo ya tengo la mía!

Robin solo opto por reírse, ya que era muy fácil hacer molestar al de cabello verde y era divertido hacer eso, Kuina regaño a su amiga también apenada por aquella suposición tan indecorosa, y chopper no entendió a que se refería con "travieso".

Después de unos momentos volvieron a bajar, los demás ya se iban exceptuando a Luffy que se quería quedar a comer siendo llevado casi a rastras por Sanji. Una vez se despidieron se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

-ok, me voy a dormir, el baño esta por allá por si quieren tomar un baño.

-¿Dormir Sr. Espadachín?, si apenas y son las 2:30 pm.

_-¿Sr. Espadachín?, pero que apodo tan ridículo. -_Pensó Zoro arqueando una ceja.

-¿Te sientes mal Zoro?

-No es eso, solo estoy... cansado, eso es todo.

-De acuerdo Zoro que descanses.

-Duerme bien Sr. Espadachín.

-Hasta mañana Zoro.

#################################################

Luffy, Nami y Sanji siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que Sanji se despidió debido a que tenía que ir a su trabajo, quedando solo Nami y Luffy. El moreno decidió acompañar a su amiga hasta su casa cosa muy rara ya que él vivía hacia el lado contrario de la casa de Nami.

-¿Y por qué quieres acompañarme esta vez Luffy?

-No lo sé, tengo ganas de caminar.

-Bueno, como quieras.

Ambos caminaron y hablaron hasta llegar a casa de la pelirroja, donde en el pequeño patio frontal se encontraba la madre de esta arreglando sus flores.

-Hola mamá, ya llegue.

-Que tal Nami que bueno que has llegado… hey, ¿Luffy?, pero que sorpresa verte por acá.

-Hola Bellemere-san, solo quise caminar un rato y decidí acompañar a Nami.

La de cabello rosado recordó en ese momento lo que había comentado su otra hija acerca del otro chico que le gustaba a Nami, desechando la pregunta casi al instante de plantearla.

_-Acaso será que… no, no lo creo._ – la mujer decidió olvidar el asunto y evitar crear malos entendidos. –entonces Luffy, ya que estas por aquí, no te gustaría probar algunas de mis mandarinas.

-¿En serio? – grito emocionado el moreno. –Nami nunca me deja probarlas y siempre me golpea por intentar tomar alguna.

-No te preocupes por eso, soy yo quien te las está regalando.

-¡Genial!, shishishi.

Justo en el momento en que se dirigían al interior de la casa, Nami vio llegar a su amiga.

-Hey Hancock, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Nami, muy bien,te ves algo preocupada, ¿Te pasa algo?

-ehh, no, no es nada jeje.

-Ah lo siento mucho Bellemere-san, no la había visto.

No tienes de que preocuparte Hancock.

Hancock continúo platicando un rato con las dos mujeres sin percatarse de la presencia de un cuarto personaje que la veía fijamente. Luego de un rato sintió qe alguien la miraba y por fin se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ahí, ¿pero quién era él?

Luffy no podía apartar la vista de ese hermoso par de ojos azules, ¿que era esa sensación que sentía en su pecho?, ¿Cómo explicarlo?, era verdad, alguna vez estuvo con una que otra chica, pero eso que sentía era diferente, más bello, más hermoso… simplemente lo mejor.

La chica giro su cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la del moreno, noto su aspecto descuidado debido a su cabello alborotado y ropas desarregladas, para nada lucia atractivo y sobre todo tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Nami se dio cuenta que había ignorado por completo a su amigo así que decidió presentarlos.

-Oh, lo siento, Luffy me gustaría presentarte a una gran amiga mía, Hancock. Hancock te presento a Luffy es también un buen amigo mío.

Luffy se acerco a la bella chica con su típica y enorme sonrisa sin apartar su mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos, restregando su mano en su ropa limpiándola, la extendió para saludar a Hancock.

-Mucho gusto Hancock, yo soy Luffy. – En el momento en que este iba a tomar la mano de Hancock, esta se alejo lanzando una mirada amenazadora al confuso pelinegro.

-No te me acerques, cara de idiota.

En ese momento Nami se dio cuenta del porque de la actitud de su amiga intentando persuadirla.

-Va…vamos Hancock, Luffy no es igual a los otros idiotas, bueno… es un idiota pero no del tipo que piensas.

-No lo creo, lo siento Nami me tengo que ir. –dicho esto se alejo no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de desprecio al pobre Luffy, entro en su casa y azoto la puerta tras ella.

A la pelirroja no le quedo de otra más que dejar las cosas así, ya que conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para saber que no intentaría llevarse bien con Luffy y nada la haría cambiar de parecer, y sobre todo porque ya tenía suficiente con lo acontecido con Zoro.

-Me parece una chica muy divertida. –dijo Luffy ante las miradas escépticas de las dos mujeres que no creían lo que escucharon. –y muy linda también.

Decidieron no hacer caso de lo ocurrido y ahora si se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa, donde Bellemere hizo entrega de unas cuantas frutas al moreno que las devoró en cuestión de minutos.

-Oye Nami, -dijo Bellemere. - tal vez después puedas llevarle unas cuantas mandarinas a Hancock, ya sabes a ella también le gustan mucho. – al momento de escuchar esto, Luffy dejo de comer y se paró de golpe interponiéndose ente Nami y su madre.

-¡Yo se las llevare! – grito arrebatando la canasta de las manos de Nami saliendo de la casa y corriendo hacia la casa de aquella chica.

-¡Espera Luffy, no es buena idea! – Nami corrió asustada detrás de su amigo para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez aun mayor de la que ya había hecho, siendo frenada por su madre.

-Vamos Nami, déjalo… sabe lo que hace. – dijo con una sonrisa. - …o al menos eso espero.

Luffy no tardo nada en cruzar la calle hasta la casa de Hancock, deteniéndose ante la puerta cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, abrió los ojos decidido y toco el timbre poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Segundos después salió Hancock mirando de nuevo al extraño muchacho que había mandado a volar momentos antes.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, cara de idiota?

-Hola Hancock, te traje estas mandarinas. –dijo extendiéndole la canasta llena de aquellos frutos.

A la chica se le hizo muy extraño que Luffy fuera a su casa incluso después de todo lo que le dijo y de tratarlo de esa manera.

Ante esto, tomo uno de los frutos, lo miro fijamente, fue cuando, sin previo aviso, elevo su mano lo más alto que pudo y la aplasto contra la cabeza de Luffy remoliéndola.

-¡Te dije claramente que no te me acercaras! –grito azotándole la puerta en la cara.

Luffy solo sonrió y se quito la mandarina aplastada de su cabeza.

-Shishishi, ok te dejare el resto aquí en la puerta, no las vayas a desperdiciar ya sé que te gustan tanto como a mí, yo me comeré esta que esta toda aplastada, cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto, nos vemos.

Este dejo la canasta frente a la puerta y dio media vuelta tan alegre como siempre disfrutando de aquella fruta.

Hancock escucho claramente todo lo que le había dicho Luffy, y se dio cuenta que ni se había molestado ni un poco por lo que la había hecho, inclusive le parecía divertido.

-_¿pero qué demonios le pasa a este tarado? – _pensó mientras observaba por una ventana a Luffy alejándose. En ese momento Luffy dio media vuelta observando a Hancock en la ventana, este le sonrió de una manera tan feliz.

Hancock se sobresalto por aquella reacción del chico que no solo una, sino dos veces lo trato muy mal

-_Vaya que es un tarado, muy estúpido y… lindo. –_pensó mientras se notaba un pequeño rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

Luffy regreso a casa de Nami donde esta lo esperaba, al verlo solo se cruzo de brazos y soltó un suspiro.

-Ahh, sabía que algo así pasaría, Luffy te lo dije claramente Luffy, no es buena idea que te metas con Hancock, puede ser un poco amenazadora.

-Eso no me importa, al menos pude hablar un poco con ella…

Nami no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba, ¿Luffy enamorado de Hancock?, ella nunca había visto de esa manera a Luffy, claro que alguna vez lo haya visto con alguna chica, pero esta vez era diferente, realmente se veía… enamorado.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Luffy salió de casa de Nami, supuso que al llegar a su casa su hermano mayor ya estaría ahí, así que era la oportunidad perfecta para contarle lo que le había pasado y apresuro su paso para llegar lo más pronto posible.

Unos minutos más tarde llego a su casa y como lo había imaginado su hermano ya estaba ahí.

-¡ACEEEEE!, ¡YA LLEGUEEEE!

-¡Luffy!, ¿¡acaso no puedes dejar de ser tan escandaloso!?

-Shishishi, no lo creo. Ah por cierto, te traje mandarinas de Nami.

-¿En serio, genial? – este al igual que su hermano comenzó a devorarlas una tras otra. Fue cuando Luffy decidió contarle respecto a su encuentro con Hancock.

-Oi Ace, sabes… hoy conocí a una chica.

-¿Mmm?, ¿en serio? – Ace no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que decía su hermano, estaba más concentrado en comer.

-Así es, es una chica muy linda, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, es algo temperamental pero… es una persona muy buena. –la sonrisa de Luffy era más radiante que nunca, sus ojos se llenaban de gran ilusión al describir a aquella chica.

-¿En serio… y como se llama? – Ace solo pregunto por seguirle la corriente a su hermano, ya que le parecía poco interesante aquello que le contaba.

Ante esto Luffy cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar su voz, su rostro, sus ojos, su exquisito olor…

-Hancock… se llama Hancock.

-Con que Hancock… -Ace solo repitió lo que dijo su hermano, le parecía tan poco importante ya que creía que era alguna de sus múltiples estupideces. –Aja bueno y como la conociste.

-Es amiga de Nami, ella me la presento, me grito y me dijo cara de idiota… y aplasto una mandarina en la cabeza shishishi.

¿Te aplasto una…? ahh, vaya que eres tarado, te enamoras de una mujer que te odia.

-No me importa, quiero volver a verla.

Ace sabia lo testarudo que podría ser su hermano una vez se proponía algo así que ni siquiera trato de persuadirlo de dejarla en paz.

-Haz lo que quieras tarado ya estás muy grande para que te este diciendo lo que tienes que hacer, tal vez así logres aprender de tus propios errores.

-Eso ya lo sé… iré a dormir.

-¿A dormir, a esta hora y sin cenar?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Mmm, creo que te pego fuerte…

Luffy trato de entender lo que su hermano decía, ¿con que se pego, o quien le pego?, ¿o se refería al golpe que le dio Hancock en la cabeza?

-Pues no fue tan duro el golpe que me dio, ni siquiera me dolió…

-Olvídalo tarado, ya mejor vete a dormir.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Ace.

-Sí, si hasta mañana idiota.

##########################################################

Ya más tarde, Zoro aun medio dormido comenzaba a sentir un enorme hueco en el estomago.

-_Mierda, ¿qué hora es?… joder, ya es la 1:00 am, quiero seguir durmiendo… pero tengo hambre. ¡Ahh! maldición, creo que iré a comer algo y regresare a la cama. _

Cuando iba saliendo de su habitación noto que no había siquiera un pequeño ruido y las luces estaban apagadas por lo que imagino que ya todos dormían, fue cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras que noto una luz en la cocina.

-¿_Pero qué demonios, quién está despierto a esta hora?_

Fue su sorpresa cuando diviso una figura femenina sentada de piernas cruzadas, y con una bata blanca en la barra leyendo un libro, era Robin la que se encontraba ahí estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no noto la presencia del espadachín hasta que le hablo.

-Oi mujer, ¿qué haces a esta hora aquí a esta hora, no deberías estar durmiendo?

Robin se sobresalto un poco al escuchar a Zoro hablarle a su espalda deteniendo su lectura en la que estaba tan sumergida.

-¡Sr. Espadachín!, me asustaste, creí que dormías.

-Sí, eso hacía. –dijo entrando de lleno a la cocina.

-Lo siento, ¿acaso te desperté?

-No, solo que tenía hambre y baje por algo de comer.

-Ya veo, se debe a que no comiste nada cuando regresamos.

-Algo hay de eso… por cierto, no me respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿por qué sigues aquí a esta hora?

Bueno, veras… - Robin puso su libro sobre la barra mirando al espadachín que habría el refrigerador para buscar algo. –Es solo que me gusta leer, y en el día no tengo muchas oportunidades de hacerlo tranquilamente, es por eso que me quedo tan tarde para hacerlo.

-¿En serio? - Pregunto Zoro mientras se preparaba un sándwich. – ¿no es un poco raro hacer eso?

Robin solo sonrió como lo hacía siempre preguntándose si le había dicho rara, aunque sin darle mucha importancia.

- Y me lo dice un fanático de las espadas que todo el día piensa en ellas, inclusive estando dormido.

Zoro entendió completamente que el comentario iba dirigido directa y exclusivamente hacia él.

-No lo decía de mala manera, ¿Y a que te refieres con que soy un fanático aun dormido?

-Porque te vi cuando baje, estabas murmurando dormido acerca de duelos y espadas.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse y molestarse por lo que le había dicho Robin.

-N…no se dé que me, me hablas, y…y además, ¿por qué me estabas espiando?

-Yo no te espiaba Sr. Espadachín, la puerta de tu habitación estaba abierta y fue coincidencia que escuchara eso justo cuando pasaba por ahí.

Zoro no entendía como esa mujer que apenas acababa de conocer lograba ponerlo de nervios tan fácilmente.

-A…además, no dije que fueras rara, simplemente que no entiendo porque te gusta leer a esta hora. -Decía tratando de excusarse y cambiar de tema.

-Ya te lo dije, solo me gusta la calma de la noche, sin interrupciones.

-Ya veo, ¿y sobre que se trata ese libro?

Robin arqueo la ceja preguntándose si era verdad lo que escuchaba, ¿Era que solo quería ser cortes o intentaba buscar algún tema de conversación con ella?

-Es sobre arqueología.

-¿Arqueología?

-Así es… soy arqueóloga.

-¿En serio?, quien lo diría eres muy joven…

-Fufufu, gracias por el cumplido Sr. Espadachín.

-¿Qué?… a si, este… ¿así que arqueóloga no?

De nuevo Robin noto el excesivo nerviosismo del espadachín, ¿cómo era posible que alguien se pusiera así tan fácilmente?, era divertido verlo asi.

-Lo soy desde que tenía 8 años, eso sí es un poco "raro".

-Wow, no lo creo que niño querría convertirse en arqueólogo desde los 8 años.

-No lo sé… tal vez uno que hubiera tomado la decisión de casarse a los 5… - realmente a Robin le parecía divertido molestar a Zoro, ver como el espadachín se enfadaba y se apenaba con tan solo unas cuantas y simples palabras.

-_¡Mierda, otra vez se está burlando de mi, maldita mujer!_

-Fufufu, no te enfades Sr. Espadachín, es solo una broma, vaya que eres muy agrio.

-¡Y que, así soy yo!, ¿algún problema? –contesto Zoro ya visiblemente más molesto.

-Ninguno… - Robin miraba fijamente a Zoro, lo miraba de arriba abajo desde que bajo,no había dejado de hacerlo desde que este bajo, pero no había querido preguntarle, zoro se empezó a incomodar cuando noto la forma en que lo miraba.

Dime Sr. Espadachín… -Continúo Robin observándolo fijamente, reposando su barbilla en su mano. – ¿Por qué estas solamente vestido con tus calzoncillos?

Eso hizo reaccionar a Zoro haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro, ¿Era por eso que se le quedaba mirando tanto?

-¡Joder!, lo…lo que pasa es que, que no creí que hubiera alguien aquí a esta hora, y además estoy acostumbrado a dormir así, ya que vivo solo… vivía solo.

-Fufufu, no tienes por qué avergonzarte Sr. Espadachín, estás en tu casa puedes vestir como quieras, y por cierto no te ves nada mal… creo que me iré a dormir, disfruta tu cena. –Robin se levanto de su silla y tomo su libro, no sin antes volver a recorrer el esculpido cuerpo de Zoro con la mirada.

Justo en el momento en el momento en que Robin comenzó a subir las escaleras se detuvo y dio la vuelta para decirle algo a Zoro.

-Una cosa Sr. Espadachín…

-¿Qué cosa mujer?

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¿Ehh?

-Me refiero a tu compromiso con Kuina.

-¿A q…que te refieres?

Robin se cruzo de brazos y le otorgo una bella sonrisa al espadachín.

-Se que te sientes preocupado por tu compromiso con Kuina, no sabes que hacer y estas asustado. - Zoro quedo boquiabierto, ¿era posible que esa mujer pudiera leerlo como un libro abierto? -Pero no tienes por qué estarlo, tú no eres de esas personas que hacen las cosas sin pensarlo y sin un buen motivo, aunque fueras niño estoy segura que tuviste una muy buena razón para querer casarte con ella a esa edad, solo que no lo recuerdas. Así que… no te presiones, recuérdalo y al final harás lo correcto, sabrás que esto no es una equivocación y podrás ser feliz con ella, lo sé, solo… tomate tú tiempo. Hasta mañana Sr. Espadachín y descansa.

Dicho esto, Robin subió hacia su habitación dejando atónito a Zoro, este sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, trataba de tranquilizarse sin poder lograrlo.

-¿F…feliz c…con Kuina? – se preguntaba así mismo tratando de regular su respiración.

Después de unos minutos logro tranquilizarse y comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Robin, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez de verdad podía recordar aquel motivo que se encontraba bloqueado tanto en su mente como en su corazón, sentía que las palabras de Robin empezaban a tener sentido.

Luego de haber terminado su cena, se fue a su habitación tirándose boca arriba en su cama pensando en lo que le acababa de escuchar quedándose dormido al instante, aquellas palabras hicieron que se relajara cosa que no había hecho desde que recibió aquella noticia, inclusive desde hace más tiempo que no se sentía de tal manera, estaba relajado y tranquilo.

Su corazón comenzaba a sentir algo por Kuina de nuevo, esa sensación volvía a salir a flote, sentía esa calidez que alguna vez sintió por aquella niña que conoció en su infancia, a su corazón no le importaba si recordaba el motivo o no, solo quería recordar aquel sentimiento tan bello que alguna vez oculto.

Al mismo tiempo empezaba a nacer una nueva sensación en su corazón, tan fuerte y reconfortante como la anterior, tan nueva y excitante, tan renovadora y cálida, tan maravillosa, tan calmada, como la causante de esta… Robin.

Ambos sentimientos crecían rápidamente en su triste corazón, lo llenaban de alegría, esa que nunca había experimentado, ¿pero cuál era más fuerte?... el tiempo, el tiempo se encargaría de decidirlo, y claro, el también.


	7. You two are painted in my heart

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, me he tardado de mas debido a que estoy disfrutando mucho de mi exámenes: D (¬¬), pero ni modo que se le puede hacer.**

**Otra cosa, alguien más a parte de mi ha notado los títulos tan raros que le pongo a los capítulos, por eso decidí mejor tomarlos prestados de canciones y grupos que me gustan xD.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, debido a que mi cerebro está seco de tanta tarea y estudiar, aquí está el capitulo disfrútenlo. **

**Capitulo 7: You two are painted in my heart**

Alrededor de medio día Zoro continuaba durmiendo, Robin, Kuina y Chopper ya habían despertado y se encontraban en la sala viendo o tratando de ver la T.V. ya que era casi imposible debido sus fuertes ronquidos.

-Oigan, ¿no crees que debemos despertar a Zoro? –preguntaba el pequeño chopper ya desesperado por el ruido.

-No creo que sea buena idea, por lo que me dijo Nami, acostumbra a dormir mucho… pero pienso que exagera un poco.

-Mmm, pero ya no aguanto el ruido.

-Bueno chopper que te parece ir a dar un paseo, así aprovechamos para conocer la ciudad y comprar algunas cosas.

-¡En serio!, genial Robin.

-Kuina, ¿no vienes con nosotros?

-Gracias, pero me quedare a esperar a que despierte Zoro.

-Ya veo, entonces nos vemos después.

Luego de unos minutos de que Robin y chopper habían salido Zoro bajaba de su habitación rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

-Buenos días Zoro, espero que hayas dormido bien. –saludo alegremente Kuina.

-¿Eh?, ah sí buenos días Kuina, si dormí bien, mejor que nunca para ser honesto.

-Me alegro, ¿quieres desayunar algo?

-N…no, no tienes que preocuparte yo me hare el desayuno.

-Vamos Zoro, no seas así, anda dime lo que quieres yo te lo preparare.

-En serio… siempre lo hago por mi cuenta, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo… es mas has de cuenta que estas en un restaurant y ordenas algo para comer. –dijo Kuina evitando que Zoro entrara a la cocina.

A Zoro no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, aunque un poco avergonzado, nunca, incluso de niño, la había gustado depender de las personas inclusive si se trataba de algo tan simple. Luego de pedirle su desayuno ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Kuina cocinaba, Zoro miraba fijamente el rostro de la chica que se notaba muy alegre.

En ese momento Kuina se dio cuenta de que Zoro la miraba fijamente y se sintió un poco avergonzada.

-¿Po…por qué me miras así Zoro? –pregunto obviamente sonrojada.

Zoro despertó de su trance y también se apeno por lo que inconscientemente estaba haciendo girando su vista hacia otro lado.

-¡Ah!, no… no es nada… olvídalo. "_maldita sea, porque mierdas tenias que verla así idiota"_ –El pobre espadachín sentía retumbar su corazón por aquella mirada tan linda, tierna e inocente de Kuina.

-Po…por cierto, ¿donde están los demás? –preguntaba tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Salieron a dar un paseo para conocer la ciudad… toma, está listo.

-Ya veo… vaya esto tiene buena pinta.

Zoro comenzó a devorar la comida, mientras tanto Kuina se armaba de valor para hacer una pregunta muy importante.

-Zoro, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Mm?, dime. – contesto mientras seguía comiendo sin poner mucha importancia.

-Bueno… me preguntaba… ¿Qué piensas tú acerca de nuestro compromiso?

Uffff, duro golpe que hace que casi hace que Zoro se ahogue.

-Tú ya sabes lo que pienso pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, tal vez me precipite demasiado al decirte que quiero casarme, pero… realmente quiero saber qué piensas tú. – esto último lo decía sintiendo un poco de ansiedad por la posible respuesta del espadachín.

Zoro terminaba de tomar agua y se quedo callado por un momento haciendo que Kuina se preocupara.

-Kuina… te seré honesto. –respondió Zoro fríamente haciendo que ella sintiera como si oprimieran fuerte su corazón. – la verdad… estaba asustado… no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer, incluso pensé en evitarlo a toda costa, ni siquiera recuerdo la razón por la que quería hacerlo.

Kuina puso sus manos a la altura de su corazón sintiendo un gran dolor en el por las palabras de Zoro, tenía un nudo en la garganta que evitaba pronunciar una palabra y su rostro reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

-"¡_Soy una tonta, lo sabía, lo sabía y aun así no quise hacer caso, sabía que lo olvidaría! _– pensaba Kuina estando a punto de llorar, fue en ese momento que interrumpió a Zoro diciendo:

-Te entiendo Zoro, tienes razón, es imposible que alguien cumpla una tonta promesa como esa, además aun éramos niños… fue muy tonto de mi parte, quien lo creería, lo lamento no debí hacerte sentir obligado a nada. – esto último lo decía mordiendo sus labios y soltando una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla.

Kuina salió de la cocina y se dirigía a su habitación para llorar sin ser vista por nadie, justo en el momento que comenzaba a subir las escaleras Zoro la tomo de la muñeca deteniendo su marcha.

-¿Y quien dijo que me estas obligando a algo?

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Kuina tratando de controlar su entrecortada voz pero sin mirarlo de frente.

-Yo no hago las cosas porque alguien me obligue a hacerlo, las hago porque quiero… y quiero intentarlo, mi estúpido cerebro me hizo olvidarte y todo lo relacionado contigo, pero los sentimientos no desaparecen fácilmente… para ser más preciso, siento que aun te amo.

Esto último hizo sorprender de gran manera a Kuina que volteo para asegurarse de que lo que dijera fuer cierto y n solo se burlara de ella.

-Por favor Zoro, no te burles de mi ya suficiente tengo con sentirme como una estúpida por haber venido hasta acá y que ahora me salgas con esto…

-¿Pero quién mierda se está burlando?, te lo estoy diciendo en serio… ¿acaso me crees tan idiota para burlarme de ti se esa manera?

Zoro pasó su mano por las mejillas de Kuina para poder secar las lágrimas, luego de eso puso dos dedos sosteniendo el mentón de ella haciendo que esta levantara el rostro para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Todo lo que paso lo pensé muy bien anoche, me decía a mi mismo que tenía que haber una razón y así es, mis sentimiento por ti aun existen… aunque necesité un poco de ayuda para comprenderlo.

-¿Ayuda, de quien? –volvió a preguntar Kuina ya un poco as calmada.

-De esa maldita mujer que viene contigo, es desesperante, pero debo reconocer que tiene buenos criterios.

Kuina pudo comprender todo lo que su amiga haría por ella para ayudarla en todo lo posible, sintiendo una gran gratitud hacia ella.

-Entonces… ¿Qué cosa harás?

-Eso aun lo debo pensar un poco más, además no pasara nada con que aplacemos las cosas.

-De acuerdo… te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que te sientas listo.

En ese momento Zoro la tomo por la cintura dándole un cálido abrazo que hizo sentir más aliviada, tranquila y a la vez protegida a Kuina formándose así una sonrisa en ambos.

#####################################################################

Robin y Chopper iban caminando por las aceras de la ciudad disfrutando de la bella vista que esta ofrecía, ambos estaban emocionados de conocer el lugar ya que nunca habían salido de Japón y visitar el extranjero era muy gratificante.A su vez Robin se robaba las miradas de todo hombre que la veía caminar, esa manera tan sensual de ser era totalmente natural para ella por lo que no les daba gran importancia a todos esos hombres. Solo disfrutaba del paseo.

-Robin, mira eso. –Decía emocionado el pequeño señalando un enorme parque. – ¿podemos ir?

-Claro, para eso estamos aquí, para disfrutar el día.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el enorme parque donde chopper comenzó a correr de un lado a otro por la emoción, Robin por su lado se sentó en una banca para disfrutar de un libro que había llevado consigo.

Mientras chopper jugaba emocionado, Robin continuaba sumergida en su lectura sin notar a 2 sujetos de mala pinta que la miraban lascivamente. Uno de ellos era un hombre fornido y rubio de tez morena, con una cicatriz en su frente y una sonrisa de maniaco. El otro era un hombre de cabello largo color azul, gafas ridículas del mismo color y sus vestimentas eran más extravagantes.

-Mira ese pedazo de mujer Sarkiess, como quisiera tenerla en mi cama.- decía el rubio riendo falsamente y sacando la lengua.

-JA, eso si no te la gano primero Bellamy. – le respondió el otro hombre en manera de reto.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia Robin parándose detrás de ella, haciéndose notar cuando uno de ellos tomo su hombro.

-Hola preciosa, no te gustaría tener un poco de diversión conmigo. –dijo el rubio lamiéndose los labios de manera grotesca.

-Lo siento, no me interesa. –respondió Robin sin quitar la vista de su libro.

Esto hizo enojar a los hombres que se empezaron a comportar más agresivamente.

-¡De acuerdo zorra, ya te lo pedí por las buenas, ahora vendrás conmigo quieras o no!

-¿Y acaso piensas que yo estaría con unos tipos tan patéticos como ustedes?, no me hagan reir.

Robin parecía estar muy tranquila a pesar de la situación tan grave en la se encontraba, ya que esos 2 hombres pertenecían a una de las bandas más peligrosas de la ciudad.

-Ja ja ja, me gusta, esta estúpida tiene valor, acaso crees que alguien va a venir a ayudarte, solo mira a tu alrededor… todo mundo nos tiene miedo y prefieren hacerse de la vista gorda.

-No necesito de la ayuda de nadie, conmigo es más que suficiente para acabar contigo. –contestaba Robin con la misma serenidad de siempre.

-Ja ja ja, eso lo veremos zorra…

Justo en el momento en que Bellamy iba a lanzar un puñetazo a Robin siente como alguien lo toma de la muñeca oprimiéndolo fuertemente, cosa que sorprendió a Robin.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que nunca te enseñaron a tratar de forma correcta a una dama. –Decía el hombre que pasaba en ese momento por el lugar y sin que Robin lo supiera, era el hermano mayor de Luffy.

-¿Quién mierdas te crees estúpido?

-Decir mi nombre a una basura como tú no vale la pena, es mejor que te largues si no quieres ser lastimado.

Ace en ese momento suelta a Bellamy de la muñeca y le da la espalda, cosa que aprovecha este para sacar una navaja para atacar al pecoso. Ace se da cuenta al instante del ataque y en un rápido movimiento golpea su mano haciendo que tire la navaja, toma del brazo al sujeto torciéndoselo de tal manera que lo lleva a su espalda aplicándole una llave que lo manda al suelo.

-Te dije que te largaras, ¿es que acaso deseas tanto que te mande al hospital?

El otro sujeto ve esto e intenta tomar a Ace por el cuello, Ace por su lado lo ve venir y levanto la pierna dándole una patada directo a la quijada que lo manda al suelo.

-¡maldito te voy a matar! – gritaba Bellamy tratando de zafarse de la llave logrando únicamente hacer más presión sobre su propio brazo.

Ace al ver que aquel sujeto no se rendiría, le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca haciendo que quedara inconsciente al instante. Justo en ese momento el otro sujeto se levantaba del suelo tomando la navaja que estaba tirada lanzando una estocada que solo logro rasgar la camisa de Ace que revelaba un enorme tatuaje en su espalda haciendo que Sarkiess cayera de nuevo, esta vez debió a la impresión y al miedo.

-¿¡T… tu, pe…perteneces a la banda del viejo "Shirohige"!?

-Vaya que son molestos, ¿acaso deseas terminar como tu amigo?

Sarkiess no cabía del miedo que tenía solo de pensar que estaba atacando a un miembro de la banda más peligrosa de la ciudad.

-Sera mejor que te lleves a tu amigo de aquí si no quieren salir heridos... bueno, más de lo que están.

Este aprovecho para salir corriendo del lugar cargando al otro sujeto que aun estaba inconsciente.

Una vez estos se marcharon Ace aprovecho el momento para ver como se encontraba Robin, llevándose una gran sorpresa causada por la belleza de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, espero que esos tipos no hayan lastimado a una dama tan hermosa como tú. –decía el pecoso haciendo una pequeña reverencia y besando la mano de Robin.

Robin se sorprendió por la caballerosidad de Ace riéndose de manera elegante.

-Claro, estoy bien, agradezco mucho tu ayuda aunque no era necesario ya que yo pude encargarme de esos sujetos.

-¿En serio?, una mujer hermosa, además fuerte y autosuficiente que sabe defenderse, me agrada, por cierto… ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

Robin se quedo callada por un momento observando con su típica sonrisa al chico.

-Robin… -respondió. –Nico Robin, mucho gusto.

-Robin… que lindo nombre, disculpa mi descortesía yo me llamo Ace… Portgas D. Ace

- mucho gusto Ace, aunque… que significa esa D. antes la había escuchado aunque no se que signifique.

-Para serte sincero no tengo ni idea, tanto mi padre como mi abuelo y mi hermano lo llevamos pero no sabemos qué significa, pero no le damos importancia.

Robin solo sonríe ante esto y recuerda a alguien que conocía cuando niña con ese nombre, esa persona significaba mucho para ella por lo que tomo como buena señal haber conocido a Ace. En ese momento recuerda que aquel sujeto había rasgado la camisa de Ace por lo que noto el enorme tatuaje en la espalda del pecoso.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Ace?

-Claro lo que quieras.

-¿Que es ese tatuaje, acaso eres uno de esos chicos malos que pertenecen a las bandas de maleantes de la ciudad?, bueno lo digo por la forma en que se asusto aquel tipo.

-¿Esto?, jajaja, no lo malinterpretes, todo mundo cree que el viejo es una mala persona, pero solo ayuda a los jóvenes de la calle que son un problema para la sociedad tomándolos dentro de su familia. Es por eso que piensan mal de él debido a la mala fama de sus "hijos".

-Ya veo así que si eres uno de ellos…

-No del todo, solía causar muchos problemas hasta que fui acogido por él, ese viejo me guio por el camino correcto y me ayudo siempre es por eso que lo admiro como si fuera el padre que nunca tuve… jajaja, creo que te estoy aburriendo con mis problemas, me disculpo.

-No te preocupes, te comprendo…

-Bueno, dime… ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo para poder platicar más a gusto?

-Fufufu, no puedo negar que me encantaría, pero ahora no puedo, vengo con aquel pequeño que está jugando y no puedo dejarlo, además ahora íbamos a hacer algunas compras… si gustas puedes venir con nosotros así podrás enseñarme un poco la ciudad. –dijo Robin con ese sensual tono de voz característico de ella que hizo estremecer al pobre Ace.

-Cla… claro me, me encantaría. –respondía totalmente nervioso y sonrojado.

Robin noto al instante la actitud del chico que había cambiado tan drásticamente, que paso de comportarse tan galante y seguro a una mas tímida y reservada, aunque tampoco le desagrado. Fue cuando Robin llamo a chopper para poder irse y así hacer las compras, presentando a su nuevo amigo.

-Chopper, te presento a un amigo nuevo, Ace te presento a Chopper

-Mucho gusto. –Respondía el pequeñín de manera cortes.

-Hola pequeño. –respondía al igual Ace.

-Sabes… -continuo Ace. – no sé porque, pero… me recuerdas a un mapache.

-¡No soy un mapache, soy un niño! – respondió gritándole al oído a Ace.

-Vale, vale, no te enojes era una pequeña broma.

-Fufufu, vamos chopper no seas así.

Así los tres se dirigieron a un enorme centro comercial cercano al parque donde Ace aprovecho para comprar una nueva camisa ya que la que traía era totalmente inservible. Después de eso acompaño a Robin durante un tiempo con quien platicaba alegremente y bromeando con chopper cosa que agradaba a la morena.

#######################################################################################

Unas horas después Robin, Ace y Chopper iban de regreso a su casa donde justamente en ese momento sonó el teléfono de ace.

-¿Hola?... ah jefe… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿¡ahora!?... de acuerdo voy para allá. Lo siento Robin tengo que irme, el idiota de mi jefe me necesita en la oficina, es un imbécil que no le importa que sea mi descanso, lamento no poder acompañarte a tu casa.

-No te preocupes Ace, será otra ocasión.

Justo en el momento en que se despedía recordó que no había pedido su número telefónico y regreso a pedírselo. Una vez hecho esto los 3 se despidieron, acordando Robin y Ace salir algún día por ese café. Varios minutos después llegaron a casa de Zoro donde se encontraron con Kuina que estaba preocupada por ellos ya que habían tardado demasiado.

-Robin, Chopper, ¿Dónde se habían metido?, me tenían muy preocupada…

-Tranquilízate Kuina fuimos al parque y luego a comprar…

-¡Y Robin consiguió un amigo en el parque! – interrumpió emocionado chopper haciendo sorprender a Kuina.

-¿Un amigo?, ¿hombre?, ¿Tu?

-Fufufu, bueno y eso que tiene de malo. -Pregunto la morena cruzando los brazos y fingiendo indignación.

-¡No!... ¡por nada, olvídalo! – respondía nerviosa Kuina.

-Bueno, ¿Y tú qué hiciste todo el día con el Sr. Espadachín?

-¡No… nada, no hicimos nada! –respondía avergonzada Kuina, ya que se imaginaba a que se refería su amiga.

Robin solo se reía por esto, haciendo que su amiga se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, fue cuando Zoro volvía a bajar a la sala debido a que escucho todo el ruido que había.

-¿Acaso son siempre así de escandalosos? – preguntaba el espadachín que iba sin camiseta y sostenía una pequeña pesa en su mano.

-Que tal Sr. Espadachín, ¿así que apenas has despertado?, pareces oso invernando. –decía Robin en un tono un tanto burlón.

-Cállate mujer, ya había despertado… estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio.

-Ya veo, bueno eso no importa, trajimos unos cuantos víveres. – Decía la morena llevando las bolsas a la cocina y poniéndolas sobre la mesa sentándose en una silla y recargando su brazo en la mesa sosteniendo su barbilla.

-No tenias por que hacer eso mujer.

-Pero quería hacerlo Sr. Espadachín…

-"_¿Quería hacerlo?, eso ya lo escuche antes"… _-pensaba Zoro levantando una ceja debido a lo que había dicho Robin. – bah, da igual, haz lo que quieras.

Fue entonces que Kuina comenzó sacar todas las cosas acomodándolas en la alacena, Zoro por su parte se dirigió a la sala para ver un poco de televisión donde precisamente estaba chopper con otras bolas pero estas en vez de tener víveres tenían equipo y material medico.

-Oi mocoso, deja de jugar con eso con eso te vas a lastimar.

-¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO!

-¡Kuina! Chopper está jugando con cosas peligrosas deberían tener cuidado.

En eso Kuina se apresura a ver de qué se trataba y ve a Zoro quitándole un montón de agujas y bisturís a chopper que intentaba recuperarlos, pero que no podía debido a su baja estatura.

-Ah se trata de eso… - respondió Kuina aliviada de que no se tratara de otra cosa.

-¡Cómo que "ah se trataba de eso"!, explícate Kuina.

-Cierto no te lo habíamos dicho… no te asustes esas cosas son de Chopper… es médico.

Zoro se quedo escéptico por lo que le había dicho Kuina, creyendo que solo era una broma.

-Aja claro y yo soy un pirata…

-Es verdad, chopper es médico, es un niño prodigio… al igual que Robin.

-Al igual que… ¿Robin? – fue cuando recordó su plática con ella la noche anterior referente a que desde niña había querido ser arqueóloga. Fue cuando Robin escucho la plática y se acerco también a la sala.

-Así es… y ambos trabajaremos en la universidad donde estudias, ¿acaso no suena divertido?, podre bromear contigo todo el día, fufufu.

-¡No me jodas!, ¿es enserio? – preguntaba preocupado Zoro debido a que tendría que no solo en casa sino que también en la escuela tendría que soportar a esa mujer que poco a poco lo comenzaba a volver loco… de diferentes maneras.

-Así es. – respondió Kuina con una gran sonrisa. – y yo también estudiare ahí.

Zoro sentía como todo se complicaba más en su vida, ya había decidido pensar en su situación con Kuina, pero ahora Robin también se interpondría indirectamente, aunque el "aun" no tenía claro lo que sentía por ella.

Así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos, ¿no crees?

-Como el "agotador" tiempo de calidad que pasaron toda la tarde de hoy, ¿verdad?

-¡Robin!... ¡ya basta, no es divertido! – decía Kuina gritando y manoteando por los comentarios de su amiga. – mejor ayúdame a preparar la cena.

Así ambas mujeres se fueron, siendo regañada Robin por Kuina y esta solo riéndose. Por su parte Zoro se quedo estático y con la boca abierta debido a la manera de ser de aquella mujer e imaginando que hiciera ese tipo de cosas frente a más gente, y no es que él fuera una de esas personas que le importa lo que los demás piensen de él, pero esto ya era demasiado.

-Zoro, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Que cosa chopper…

-¿A qué se refiere Robin con "agotador tiempo de calidad"?

-¡Cierra la boca mocoso! , ¿Y se supone que eres doctor?... aunque de cierto modo agradezco que no lo entiendas…

Chopper se quedaba con la duda, ¿acaso era que toda la tarde habían hecho ejercicio y se agotaron demasiado?, intento preguntar a Kuina pero se negó rotundamente a explicarle, ni siquiera Robin pero esto fue debido a que Zoro y Kuina no la dejaron. Así se la pasaron el resto de la noche "peleándose" entre sí, pero nada más que una alegre noche que el espadachín, aunque incomodo, empezaba a disfrutar la compañía que le ofrecían sus dos damas.

Luego de terminar su cena Zoro se dirigía a su habitación no sin antes despedirse de todos y de recibir otro comentario de Robin a razón de su excesiva manera de dormir, sin hacer mucho caso se fue a dormir dejando a las 2 mujeres hablando a solas.

-Oye Robin, por cierto… muchas gracias.

-¿Gracias de qué?

-Zoro me conto que anoche hablaste con él y pues bueno… gracias por lo que le dijiste.

-No tienes de que preocuparte amiga, para eso estoy aquí, y que te dijo…

-Pues de cierto modo me dijo que aun me amaba e intentaría progresar en nuestra relación.

-Bueno para ser el eso es un gran paso, fufufu.

-Tienes razón…. Ahoratú me dirás quien es ese chico que conociste hoy

Robin se cruzo de brazos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás recordando a aquel hombre con quien había disfrutado en la tarde, formándose un sonrisa en ella.

-Bueno… es como de mi edad, alto y por cierto, tiene buen cuerpo, en general es agradable y muy educado.

-Y…

-¿Y qué?

-¿Volverás a verlo? – preguntaba emocionada Kuina.

-No lo sé… tal vez esperare a que me llame. –decía esto último tomando un sorbo de su café.

-¿Y te dijo su nombre?

-Se llama Ace…

-Qué nombre tan raro

-Y me lo dice la chica cuyo prometido se llama Zoro.

- Jajaja, ok, ok no me burlare de ti, pero espero que realmente se una buena persona para ti…

- Pues no sé si sea para mí, pero si es una persona buena… lo sé.

Así ambas amigas continuaron hablando de ese hombre, que sin saberlo, era amigo de Zoro que tal vez representaría otro obstáculo para la relación de esos tres… Zoro, Kuina y Robin.


	8. Entre Wadō y Poneglyph

**Capitulo: 8: Entre Wad****ō**** y Poneglyph**

Ya de mañana Robin, Kuina y chopper bajaban para alistarse y salir hacia su nueva escuela. Como siempre, acostumbraban a despertarse temprano por lo que a las 7:00 am ya se encontraban listos y desayunando. Había algo raro ese día, a pesar del cortísimo tiempo que levaban ahí notaban que hacía falta algo en el ambiente.

-¿Ya escucharon? –pregunto Chopper haciendo silencio.

-Así es… -respondía Kuina también muy atenta ante los hechos. – no se oyen los ronquidos de Zoro.

-Fufufu, tal vez se ahogo con su propia salía y ahora está muerto.

No hace falta decir lo que provocaban estas palabras en sus amigos, pero así es ella, así es Nico Robin.

-Robin, no entiendo cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan tranquila.

-Fufufu, es solo una posibilidad.

Luego de un rato, cuando habían terminado con sus alimentos apareció por la puerta principal nada más y nada menos que Zoro, venia en shorts deportivos sin camisa y sudado, cosa que llamo la atención de las 2 mujeres presentes.

-Vaya Sr. Espadachín, ¿Por qué tan sudado? – preguntó la morena mirando de abajo hacia arriba al peliverde.

-¿No es obvio mujer?, Salí a correr, como todas las mañanas.

-Zoro, deberías tomar una ducha, estas… sudado. – la mirada de Kuina no era muy diferente de la de Robin, ambas no dejaban de ver al musculoso Zoro, aunque este tarado nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

-Sí, será mejor irme a dar una ducha, estoy apestoso. –Zoro levanto el brazo oliéndose y retirándose de inmediato debido al olor. Chopper lo miro y se tapo la nariz, agitando una mano en señal de desagrado.

-Estoy de acuerdo, apestas…

Así Zoro se metió al baño sin darse cuenta de cómo esas 2 mujeres lo seguían y se lo comían con la mirada. El único que noto esto fue Chopper pero creyó que pensaban lo mismo que el… que apestaba. Oh que bella es la inocencia.

Tanto a Kuina como a Robin les costó mucho salir de su ensimismamiento hasta que Chopper comenzó a tronar sus dedos frente al rostro de ambas.

-Chicas, ¿Qué les sucede, se sienten bien?

-¿Eh?, ¡ah, sí, sí estoy bien! -Kuina se recupero rápido, aunque no estaba segura de que estaba o iba a hacer en ese momento.

Robin también reaccionó pero disimulo un poco mejor que su amiga. Y trato de aprovechar la situación… como siempre.

-Dime Kuina, ¿Cuándo viste a espadachín-san hubieras querido bañarte de nuevo?

-¡N…no, no, no, ¿de qué hablas?! – era obvia la reacción de Kuina, avergonzada.

-Vamos Kuina, no te hagas la inocente, se lo que pensabas, a mi no me engañas.

-Robin por favor deja eso de una vez, ¿quieres?

-Fufufu, ya está bien, pero es divertido verte así.

Luego de un momento y después de haber recogido la mesa, Zoro salía del baño solamente con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, cosa que de nuevo dejo sin habla a ambas mujeres. Zoro de nuevo sin imaginarse nada subió a su habitación dejando nuevamente, casi babeando a Robin y Kuina que tuvieron que ser despertadas por Chopper.

-Es serio, algo anda mal con ustedes, será mejor que se queden a descansar hoy.

-Fufufu, no te preocupes Chopper, estamos bien.

Paso un rato cuando Zoro bajaba, ya vestido, llevaba una playera blanca conjuntada con una chaqueta de cuero con jeans azules y sus típicas botas, bajo a la cocina donde lo esperaba Kuina con el desayuno listo.

-Vaya, esto se ve muy bien, buen provecho. – Así Zoro comenzó a devorar lo que tenía enfrente, y recordó algo que quería preguntarle a Robin y a Chopper.

-Oigan ustedes 2, dijeron que van a trabajar en mi universidad, ¿cierto?

-Así es Sr. Espadachín, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Tengo curiosidad… ¿van a impartir clases?, lo pregunto más que nada por Chopper.

-Claro que no, ambos estaremos en el área de investigación de la universidad, en especial Chopper, sería un problema que trate de controlar el solo a un grupo de cabeza huecas como tú, fufufu.

-Oi, oi, no me compares con el resto de los idiotas que van ahí, yo solo preguntaba…

-Era una broma, cielos te tomas todo muy enserio. Pero por mi parte cubriré algunas clases que tendré que impartir, así que probablemente sea tu maestra.

-Si claro_," serás la sexy maestra ¿No?... "_– sin darse cuenta de que cosas pensaba casi se ahoga por el jugo que tomaba en ese instante –"_¡pero qué demonios estoy pensando, no soy igual que ese idiota cejas pervertidas! Un momento, ¿lo dije o lo pensé? ¡Mierda ya ni sé que estoy haciendo!" _

Los tres se quedaron viendo aquella escena que estaba realizando Zoro, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y azotándola contra la mesa. No podemos negar que se asustaron un poco, creían que se había vuelto loco, pero al ser Roronoa Zoro, sabían que podían esperarse cualquier cosa de él.

Momentos después los 4 se disponían a salir de la casa y dirigirse hacia la universidad. El único incomodo era Zoro, como ya había dicho antes, no es que le importara realmente lo que dijeran de él, pero conociendo a Robin seguro haría alguna cosa que lo dejara avergonzado frente a toda la escuela. Ahora tenía que aguantar las consecuencias de lo que pasara, solo que si alguien quería tomarlo por idiota no dudaría ni un momento en partirle la cara.

################################################## #######################

_Una hora antes en casa de Luffy…_

Luffy apenas y se levantaba a duras penas, el era lo contrario a Zoro, dormía sin importarle nada de lo que pasara. Sin muchas ganas se levanto de su cama y bajo a la sala donde encontró a su hermano tirado en la entrada, muy perecido a la forma en la que estaba Zoro el otro día, solo que Ace no estaba ebria.

-Oi Ace, ¿estás bien? –Luffy movía el cuerpo de su hermano que no reaccionaba, Luffy le dio una patada y este recibió un golpe directo en la cara.

-¡Ahh, ¿Por qué me pegas?!

-¡IDIOTA, ¿TU POR QUE ME PATEAS?!

Ambos comenzaron a pelear en sus típicas peleas de hermanos donde siempre perdía Luffy. Ace estaba sentado sobre la espalda de Luffy y este se retorcía para librarse de él.

-Oi, Ace suéltame, esa es manera de tratar a tu pobre hermano menor, yo solo quería despertarte.

-Esa no es manera de hacerlo pequeño idiota. –el de pecas decidió soltarlo no sin antes darle un coscorrón que dejo medio mareado a Luffy.

Luffy se levantaba del suelo doliéndose por el golpe, siguió a su hermano a la cocina donde este comenzaba a preparar el desayuno.

-Por cierto… ¿qué hacías tirado en el suelo?

-Fue por el viejo Sengoku… ese maldito me obligo a trabajar hasta tarde, y llegue muy de madrugada.

-¡SHISHISHI! Eres un tonto Ace, no puedo creer que aceptaras trabajar con el amigo del abuelo.

-¡si idiota, pero mejor con el que con el viejo, además por cómo vas en la escuela es más probable que termines trabajando para el abuelo!

En ese momento Luffy se cubrió de un aura negativa y se sentó en una esquina muy deprimido por su fatídico destino.

-No tienes porque recordármelo… eres malo…

-Va… vale ya, no lo volveré a mencionar.

Luego de dejar de lado el incidente ambos se pusieron a… a… ¡tragar como desesperados! Esta imagen era algo típica en esa casa, sobre todo porque estaban solos y se robaban la comida entre sí. Mientras seguían…comiendo… hablaban entre ellos, pero o hacían con la boca repleta de comida, y solo ellos se entendían.

-Afe, bambiem quevia pchebumpadke gongue pe avias nefiv afieb (Ace, también quería preguntarte donde te habías metido ayer).

-Aa, vobofy a nua figa efbepgagulad, ef bui nidga, ne gustafia modherla a med (ah, conocí a una chica espectacular, es muy linda, me gustaría volverla a ver).

-¿abhafho jhe graba de ofgpra ve ghuf bonpifsfdasz? (¿acaso se trata de otra de tus conquistas?).

-¡Bo fheaf gadagoh! Efa… efa ef vfegenntfea. Ho efg gubo opdas ge cgonigi Dealbene ve buspa (¡no seas tarado! Ella… ella es diferente. No es como otras que conocí, realmente me gusta).

-Fi blabo gi pe bigas… (Si claro, lo que digas).

-¡Obe bo be efpupas! (¡oye no me escupas!)

-Befgon fhifhifhi (perdón, shishishi).

A Luffy no le había parecido muy interesante la historia de su hermano, lo tomo como una venganza cuando noto, un día y medio después, que Ace también lo había ignorado cuando le conto de Hancock. Así continuaron la pelea los dos hermanos entre gritos, empujones y robándose la comida entre sí.

Después de comer Ace obligo a su hermano a tomar un baño, realmente apestaba, no se bañaba en 2 días y su cabeza olía a fruta podrida, no sé por qué. Luego de alistarse salió de su casa a toda prisa ya que faltaban menos de 15 minutos para que comenzaran las clases dejando a su hermano con sus pensamientos respecto a cierta morena sexy que realmente lo había dejado atontado.

################################################## ######

Ya una vez Zoro estaba en la escuela trato de separarse de los otros 3 para evitar que lo vieran con ellos.

-bien, nos vemos después. –el espadachín trato de salir corriendo pero fue detenido por 2 fuerzas que se sostenían a las mangas de su chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas Zoro?, tienes que llevarnos. –Kuina se acerco y se pego a su brazo derecho evitando que escapara el peliverde.

-Así es Sr. Espadachín, ¿eres tan malo de dejar a unas damas solas? –Robin repitió la misma acción que Kuina tomando el brazo izquierdo de Zoro.

Zoro trato de luchar por librarse del agarre pero sin frutos, se resigno a esto y al entrar al campus no pudo evitar llamar la atención de gran parte del estudiantado. Y como no Zoro se veía, como dice mi abuela, como ¡PANCHO VILLA Y SUS DOS…! mujeres a la orilla. Robin, una mujer madura vestida de manera formal pero con ese característico toque sexy con el que siempre contaba, Kuina una hermosa joven de manera más casual pero que aun así no se quedaba atrás, su encanto era grande y poseía una belleza que cautivaba a cualquiera. El pobre espadachín recibía varias miradas de desprecio por parte de los hombres pero las contrarrestaba rápidamente con esa mirada tan atemorizante que posee, y la mayoría de las mujeres se veían decepcionadas al no ser ellas las que iban con el siempre popular capitán del equipo de esgrima.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que Sr. Espadachín es muy popular con las chicas.

-Eso parece, bueno es algo obvio, tiene su encanto…

Así continuaron llevándose miradas de todo tipo hasta llegar a la entrada de un gran edificio que estaba al centro del campus.

-Ya… llegamos, aquí les darán informes, me tengo que ir, tengo clases. – dicho esto Zoro se soltó y salió corriendo ante la mirada divertida de Kuina y Robin.

-Parece que Zoro se avergüenza fácilmente con este tipo de situaciones. –Kuina no pudo evitar reírse de la manera en que se alejaba de ahí, ya que parecía que iba echando humo por l cabeza debido a lo avergonzado que estaba.

-Fufufu, te lo dije, será divertido jugar con él. – Robin también observo la misma escena planeando cual sería la siguiente broma que le harían al amigo espadachín.

Momentos después los 3 entraron al edificio principal donde les fue asignado sus clases y áreas de trabajo. Mientras tanto, Zoro seguía alejándose del lugar un poco sonrojado aun, mientras iba caminando no pudo evitar escuchar como alguien cuchicheaba algo respecto a él y a las mujeres con las que iba, se paró de golpe y ahora se veía muy enojado, giro para mirar a aquellos que hablaban de él y les lanzo una mirada asesina que hizo que se asustaran.

-¿Acaso tienes algo que decirme, basura? – Zoro miraba fijamente a aquel sujeto que tuvo la osadía de hablar mal de él.

-N…no, no nada señor. – el sujeto de fue de espaldas y cayo de sentón en el suelo temblando de miedo.

-Entonces… ¡¿Qué mierda sigues haciendo aquí!?

En instantes aquel grupo de personas se alejo corriendo del lugar, pues habían cometido el más grande error de todos, provocar al demonio Zoro. Esa razón era por la cual Roronoa Zoro era tan conocido, esa personalidad de chico malo se ganaba el temor y envidia de los hombres y el corazón de las mujeres. Excepto unas cuantas excepciones…

-Vaya Zoro, sigues siendo la misma persona de siempre, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que asustar a todo mundo? –Zoro voltea a ver quién era la persona que le hablaba, una mujer. Figuro primero la sombra en el suelo, una sensual forma, comenzó a levantar la mirada poco a poco viendo aquellas hermosas par de piernas y notando la figura completa de esa mujer que le hablaba con mucha confianza…

-Hancock…

-Hola Zoro, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Era extraño, estos dos personajes que se alejaban de cualquier persona que se les acercaba tenían un pasado, como amigos, y claro conociendo las personalidades de estos dos era muy difícil… o más bien imposible, o cualquier otra palabra que lleve mas allá de lo imposible, tuvieran algo más.

-Je, mira quién habla, la chica que está dispuesta a castrar a todo hombre que se le acerca.

-Lo mismo va por ti espadachín, ¿es que acaso no podemos actuar como personas normales? – Hancock dijo esto último con un tono de sarcasmo que hizo reír un poco a Zoro.

-Mientras vivamos rodeados de ineptos, no lo creo…

Luego de esa peculiar introducción ambos se dieron un abrazo ya que era cierto que no se veían desde hace un largo tiempo.

-En serio Zoro, hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos…

-No lo sé, desde hace casi 3 años, a pesar de que asistimos a la misma universidad y tenemos a una amiga en común es muy difícil vernos. Sobre todo porque tú nunca aceptaste salir con nosotros.

-¿Y tener cerca a ese cerdo pervertido de cejas en espiral? ¡Ah! Lo dudo mucho.

-Tienes razón, hay veces, por no decir siempre, que me gustaría deshacerme del cocinero pervertido.

-Jaja, eso es lo que me agrada de ti, por cierto más tarde almorzare con Nami, ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?, seria genial.

Así quedando de acuerdo Hancock se despidió dejando al espadachín, luego de haber avanzado unos pasos Hancock se detiene y llama una vez más a Zoro, voltea y con una sonrisa le dice:

-Por cierto, no olvide llevar a tu prometida de la que oí, me gustaría conocerla.

Con esto Hancock se despidió dejando a Zoro un poco sorprendido por este comentario aunque de cierta forma ya se lo esperaba.

################################################## ##################

Ya más tarde Nami y Hancock se reunían en una mesa al aire libre donde esperaban a Zoro.

Hancock estaba sentada en una de las sillas a la orilla de la mesa, estaba recargada sobre la mesa sosteniendo su rostro con su mano derecha viendo hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Parece que Zoro aun tiene esa mala costumbre verdad?

-Con decirte que incluso cuando nos reunimos en su casa sigue perdiéndose.

-Ja ja, típico de Zoro.

Ambas amigas continuaron hablando y burlándose del espadachín. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que Zoro hizo acto de presencia.

Hancock al verlo aun un poco desorientado le hizo una pequeña burla.

-Zoro, te dije almuerzo, no cena, vaya que eres lento… ¿o se debe a otra cosa?

Zoro adivino rápidamente a que se refería la chica de cabello negro y solo rio por esto pero como siempre negaba todo.

-No tengo idea de que hablas… por cierto, ¿Qué vamos a comer? Tengo hambre.

-Eres un maleducado espadachín, no podemos comer todavía, aun falta que llegue tu PRO-ME-TI-DA, dime que le dijiste…

Zoro solo se sentó de golpe y medio rezongó, pero al instante fue regañada por Hancock.

-Sí, si le dije, pero va a llegar un poco tarde, su última clase fue casi del otro lado del campus.

-Más te vale que sea cierto…

-Sí, sí, lo que digas…

Nami solo veía la escena divertida por las tonterías de esos dos.

-¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes dos puede actuar como gente normal?

-Somos normales… -dijo Zoro.

-A nuestra forma… -complemento Hancock.

Nami solo sonrió complacida por la actitud de sus amigos, realmente disfrutaba compartir con ellos, como lo hacían antes.

Así siguieron hablando por un rato, entre risas de Nami, quejas de Zoro y burlas de Hancock, disfrutando de sus viejas historias y que disfrutaban mucho. Pasaron alrededor de otros 10 minutos cuando Kuina iba llegando al punto de reunión algo agitada por el hecho de recorrer una larga distancia en poco tiempo.

Zoro noto a la chica de cabello azul que se acercaba viéndola con una especie de luz que la rodeaba y hacia resaltar aun mas su sonrisa. Obviamente el espadachín se sonrojo por esto y volteo hacia otro lado para ocultar esto, aunque claro, Hancock veía TODO.

-Hola Zoro, lamento la demora.

-Sí, sí, no importa. –el rostro del espadachín aun denotaba un poco de color pero trato de actuar lo mas indiferente posible que pudo. –mira, te presento a Hancock, es una amiga mía, y la responsable de esta reunión.

Kuina se inclino en señal de respeto, característica de la cultura japonesa.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocer a los amigos de Zoro.

Hancock respondió la acción de la misma manera.

-Digo lo mismo, no sabía que hubiera alguna mujer que llegara a cautivar tanto al cabeza dura de Zoro.

-Oi, oi Hancock, sin ofender.

-Pero si no he dicho ninguna mentira Zoro, solo la verdad.

-Si claro, lo que digas.

-Bueno dejemos de lado eso. –Hancock se acerco a Kuina para pedirle que se sentara junto a ella.

Así se pusieron a hablar sobre muchas cosas, más que nada sobre como esos dos se habían conocido cosa que a Zoro le avergonzaba mucho pero eso no evito que continuaran con esto y claro Hancock y Nami agregando uno que otro dato vergonzoso sobre Zoro. A las tres mujeres se les hizo muy amena la plática y a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntas ya se llevaban muy bien.

-¿Entonces Zoro las conoció a ustedes dos antes que a todos los demás?

-Así es. –respondía Hancock. – bueno, Nami fue la primera persona que conoció cuando llego a vivir aquí.

-Claro, y después como Hancock es gran amiga mía se la presente.

-Ya veo, ¿y ninguna de ustedes tuvo alguna relación sentimental con él?

Zoro escupió el jugo que se encontraba bebiendo en ese momento poniéndose más rojo que un tomate.

-¡No digas tonterías! –era obvia su vergüenza. -¡

-¡Yo nunca tendría nada con ninguna de ellas, no soy tan tonto para hacer eso!

Tanto Hancock como Nami opinaban lo mismo pero porque desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a Zoro.

-No seas malo Zoro. –Hancock le hizo un puchero que le quedaba muy bien para lo que trataba de hacer. –antes hacíamos de todo. –haciendo énfasis en la palabra TODO con un tono muy sensual. – ¿y ahora nos niegas?

-Si Zoro, eres muy malo. –Nami hizo lo mismo que su amiga poniendo más de nervios al espadachín. – nos usaste a tu antojo y jugaste con nuestros sentimientos, eres un chico malo.

Que puedo decir Zoro alcanzo un nuevo color de piel, tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar.

-¡Ustedes! Par de… par de… par de mentirosas, yo nunca les hice nada y lo saben muy bien, les juro que las mato.

Las risas estaban al por mayor incomodando aun mas, si era posible al espadachín, si eso era posible deseando que aquel momento terminara pensando "esto no podrá ponerse peor"…craso error.

-¡Robin!

-¿Por qué? Porque a mi… -murmuraba el peliverde mientras se daba de cabezazos en la mesa deseando morir de la forma más rápida posible.

-¿Kuina, que haces aquí?, y mira nada mas a quien tenemos por aquí, nada más y nada menos que al Sr. Espadachín.

_-¡Claro! ¡Vengan y aprovechen "el día de vengan y molesten a Zoro gratis!"_. –se repetía a si mismo Zoro que no dejaba de golpearse a si mismo contra la mesa.

-Robin, te presento unas amigas de Zoro y Nami, se llama Hancock.

-Hola, mucho gusto, no sabía que Zoro tuviera amigas tan lindas. ¿Cómo es posible que rodeado de tantas mujeres hermosas sea tan amargado?

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, muchos matarían por estar en su posición.

-Y luego volverían a matar por alejarse de ustedes después de un día. –interrumpió Zoro ya un "poquito" cansado por esto.

Robin no tuvo que contestarle nada ya que con esa sonrisa que siempre le ofrecía, le podía decir muchas cosas sin necesidad de palabras solo que Zoro opto por quedarse callado y aguantar un rato mas, si era posible.

-Y dime Robin, -pregunto Hancock. -¿también estudias aquí?

-No, me ofrecieron un empleo en el área de investigación, y al saber que Kuina vendría no pude negarme.

¿En serio, y en que te especializas?

-Soy doctora en Arqueología y he trabajado en el campo de investigación y para varias universidades de mi país.

-¿En serio?, bella, inteligente y exitosa, creo que me caerás muy bien.

-Digo lo mismo Hancock-san, y dime ¿a qué se debe esta reunión?

-Simplemente queríamos conocer a la prometida de Zoro.

-Ya veo, me alegro saber que podemos encontrar buenos amigos.

Las ahora 4 mujeres estuvieron hablando por un buen rato excluyendo totalmente a Zoro que mejor opto por dormirse para dejar de oír tantas cosas que no le parecían importantes. Robin recibió una llamada, aunque no sabía de quien podía tratarse.

-Diga, ¿Quién habla?

-Hola bella dama como has estado.

-Fufufu, hola Ace-kun, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

Zoro entre sueños escucho mencionar a Ace, creyendo que estaba en ese lugar, aunque no sabía que podía hacer ahí y por que Robin era la que lo nombraba. Nami también identifico el nombre preguntándose cómo pudieron haberse conocido tan rápido esos dos.

-Solo llamaba para saber de ti, y preguntarte si te gustaría salir hoy conmigo.

-¿En serio?, bueno, claro que sí.

-Genial, dime a qué hora paso por ti.

-A las 3 de la tarde en la entrada de la universidad.

-de acuerdo, voy para allá, nos vemos en un rato.

-Te estaré esperando.

Robin tenía una gran sonrisa por aquella llamada, parecía realmente alegre por haber conocido a alguien como Ace.

-Te ves muy contenta Robin. –dijo Kuina. -¿acaso era ese chico que conociste ayer?

-Así es, y me invito a salir hoy.

Nami comprendió que se trataba del mismísimo hermano mayor de Luffy.

-No puedo creer que conozcas a Ace.

-¿Tú también lo conoces, Nami?

-Claro, es el hermano mayor de Luffy.

-En serio, vaya que es pequeño el mundo, fufufu.

-¿Luffy?, pregunto Hancock ante todo esto. – ¿te refieres a ese tipo tan extraño con el que estabas el otro día?

-Eh, si, pero esos dos no se parecen en nada, no comprendo como esos dos pueden ser hermanos.

-Y como conociste a Ace.

Zoro se había despertado y miraba muy seriamente a Robin, cosa que extraño a todos.

-Lo conocí ayer, en el parque cuando salí con Chopper.

-¿Y te parece correcto hablar con personas que no conoces tan a la ligera?

-Fufufu, ¿acaso estas preocupado por mi Sr. Espadachín? No tienes porque, se cuidarme sola. Además ya sabemos que se trata de otro amigo tuyo, ¿no es así?

-Si claro lo que digas, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después. –Zoro se fue del lugar dejando un poco sorprendidas a todas por su actitud.

-¿Qué le pasa a Zoro? –preguntaba Nami que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Una cosa que siempre haya sido raro, pero esto es demasiado. – respondía Hancock igual de dudosa que Nami.

-Tal vez se molesto por todo lo que le dijimos. – contesto Kuina aunque no convencida del todo.

-No lo sé, es muy extraño su comportamiento. –respondió por ultimo Robin aunque no borro su sonrisa en ningún momento.

Luego de esto todas se despidieron yéndose Robin y Kuina por un lado y Hancock y Nami por otro.

-Oye, Nami.

-¿Qué pasa Hancock?

- ¿Por qué el tal Luffy siempre actúa tan raro?

-No lo sé, esa es su manera de ser, y es lo que provoca que muchas personas se acerquen a él, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No, nada, solo preguntaba.

Por supuesto que Nami no se creyó esta excusa, pero decidió dejarlo así porque conocía muy bien a su amiga, y si era posible nunca diría sus razones.

Mientras tanto Robin y Kuina caminaban juntas y la peliazul preguntaba muy emocionada a su amiga respecto a su cita con Ace.

-¿Y bien, a donde irán?

-fufufu, no lo sé, no me dijo a donde me llevaría.

-Así que será una sorpresa, por lo visto ese chico es muy romántico.

-¿Y desde cuando tanto interés sobre las personas con las que salgo?

-Porque nunca sales con nadie, y además haces lo mismo conmigo.

-Vale, entiendo. Pero me parece muy buena idea salir con él, es alguien muy interesante, cosa que nunca he visto en ningún hombre que haya conocido. –A pesar de decir eso, Robin sabía muy bien que conocía a alguien igual o más interesante que Ace y ese era Zoro, aunque decidió no decirlo.

################################################## ###################

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y Zoro se encontraba recostado en un árbol frente a la entrada de la escuela, pensativo y muy serio. ¿Por qué se se preocupaba por Robin? No era de su incumbencia, además era cierto que saldría con alguien a quien ya conocía y sabia que no era una mala persona, pero dentro de él había algo que lo incomodaba y no lo dejaba en paz.

-¿Pero qué mierdas hago aquí?, parezco un maldito acosador. Tsk, que demonios me importa con quien salga esa mujer, es asunto suyo.

Luego de unos minutos vio llegar un coche deteniéndose justo en la entrada. De este bajó Ace que iba vestido elegantemente y se acomodaba la corbata. Justo en ese momento iba saliendo Robin por lo que se acerco a ella tomando su mano para besarla.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar. –Dijo de forma galante Ace.

-Fufufu, por supuesto que no, por lo visto eres un hombre muy puntual.

-Por supuesto, mis modales me enseñaron a nunca hacer esperar a una dama y mucho menos a una tan bella como tú, por cierto te ves radiante como siempre.

-Gracias por el cumplido, tu también te vez muy bien.

Ambos caminaron hacia el coche donde Ace le abrió la puerta a Robin para que subiera. Antes de hacerlo Robin miro hacia adentro donde noto la presencia del espadachín, esta solo sonrió y se despidió de él. Ace se da cuenta de esto y observa que quien estaba ahí era nada más que Zoro.

-¿Acaso conoces Zoro?

-Por supuesto, es el prometido de mi amiga, y con quien vivo.

-¿En serio? Qué pequeño es el mundo.

-Es lo mismo que yo dije cuando supe que eras hermano de Luffy.

Dicho esto Robin subió al auto con Ace poniéndose en marcha dejando al espadachín atrás con sus propios problemas.

-Y dime, ¿A dónde iremos esta tarde?

-Ayer me dijiste que te gustaba la opera, así que compre dos boletos en un palco privado, después iremos a cenar a un restaurant muy famoso de la ciudad, ¿Qué te parece?

-Suena genial.

Mientras tanto Zoro se veía muy molesto por esto, aunque no entendía la razón, ¡si la entendía! No quería aceptarla. Era muy difícil tratar con Robin y ahora se sentía muy molesto por la situación, aunque fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por alguien que lo pateaba.

-¿Qué demonios haces ahí tirado maldito marimo?

-¿Eh?, a solo eres tu cejas, hazme un favor y lárgate de aquí, no estoy de humor para tus idioteces.

-¿y qué razones tendría yo para hacerte caso?, idiota. Además no creas que estoy aquí para verte a ti.

-Entonces que quieres estúpido, no tengo todo el día.

-Acabo de ver a la bellísima Robin-Chwan subir a un coche con alguien aunque no vi ni siquiera de quien se trataba, y tú que estabas aquí no fuiste capaz de detenerla, te juro que si algo le llega pasar a mi Robin-chwan te moleré a patadas.

-¿Tu Robin? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír cejas, para empezar a mí qué demonios me interesa lo que le pase a esa mujer, en segundo si tanto quieres saber la persona con la que se fue es Ace y en tercera ni en un millón de años Robin será "tuya", ¿o crees que se interesaría por un pervertido de primera como tú?

-Y seguramente te preferiría a ti, no eres más que un imbécil que no sabe apreciar a Kuina-swan, Yo no entiendo cómo es que puede perder el tiempo contigo.

-¡Y me lo die el pendejo que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente, si hay alguien que no sabe apreciar eres tú, eso es porque no eres más que un pervertido!

¿A qué te refieres?

-Olvídalo espirales, no vale la pena perder mi tiempo explicándote las cosas. Mejor me largo de aquí antes de que me contagies lo estúpido.

Zoro se fue aun más molesto de lo que ya estaba, quería irse a su casa pero no podía dejar sola a Kuina, ya que esa ciudad no era muy segura y ella no la conocía bien. Luego de unos minutos de buscarla la encontró saliendo de un aula.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Ah, Zoro, justo ahora íbamos a buscarte. Quería decirte algo.

-Pues aquí estoy.

-Bueno, ya que Robin salió que te parecería si fuéramos algún lugar, me gustaría conocer un poco más la ciudad contigo.

-Me parece bien, pero que hay de Chopper, ¿quieres dejarlo aquí?

-Claro que no, Luffy dijo que se iría con él y que después lo llevaría a casa.

-Entonces es una cita.

-Sí, ¿y a dónde iremos?

-No lo sé, no acostumbro mucho a salir en citas. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine y dar un paseo al parque de la ciudad?

-Por mi está bien.

Zoro y Kuina se fueron a lo que sería su primera cita y que disfrutarían plenamente en compañía del otro y algo digno de recordar, al igual que Robin y Ace disfrutaron la velada donde los 4 llegaron a altas horas de la noche.

###################################

Zoro y Kuina iban llegando a su casa pasado las 11 de la noche, cuando entraron observaron que tanto Chopper como Luffy estaban durmiendo juntos en el sofá con la televisión encendida y con un monton de bolsas de chatarra regadas por el piso.

-Parece que este par de "niños" se divirtieron.

-Yo me llevare a Chopper a dormir. –Decía Kuina cargando al pequeño. –tu despierta a Luffy.

Una vez Kuina subió, Zoro tumbo del sofá al adormilado Luffy que aun así no se despertó.

-Oye tarado, despierta de una vez, ya vete a tu casa, es muy tarde.

-Ya Zoro, déjame dormir, mañana me voy a mi casa. -decía el adormilado Luffy que se acurrucaba en el suelo.

Una vez más intento despertarlo pero fue interrumpido por una voz proveniente de la entrada.

-Oi Zoro, no te molestes, mejor yo me lo llevo.

-¿Ace?

-Que hay Zoro, lamentamos la demora, pero nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho.

-Así es Sr. Espadachín, hacía tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien.

-y eso a quien le interesa, puedes hacer lo que te plazca. –era evidente la molestia de Zoro aunque sabia disimularla bien. En ese momento Kuina bajo viendo a su amiga llegar.

-¿Robin? No sabía que apenas llegabas.

-Fufufu, por lo visto ustedes también acaban de llegar.

-Bueno… si.

Robin se acerco a Ace para despedirse de él dándole un beso en la mejilla para mayor molestia de Zoro y sorpresa de Kuina.

-Muchas gracias por todo Ace, en serio me divertí mucho contigo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo también me la pase muy bien, espero volver a salir contigo.

Robin entro y subió las escaleras no sin antes desearles buenas noches a todos. Ace hizo lo mismo pero el entro por su hermano que ni en cuenta, ya que seguía mas dormido que una piedra. Hecho esto salió despidiéndose de Zoro y Kuina.

-Zoro. – hablo Kuina después de despedirse de Ace. –será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

-Sí,- contesto el peliverde sin apartar la vista de la puerta y sin voltear a ver a Kuina. – me iré en un momento.

-De acuerdo, que descanses.

Dicho esto Kuina subió a su habitación dejando solo a Zoro que parecía no moverse del mismo sitio de donde estaba.

-_Pero que mierdas me pasa, ¿acaso soy estúpido o qué? A mí qué demonios me debe importar lo que haga esa mujer, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿en serio estoy celoso?_

Zoro se sentó en el sofá sumido entre sus pensamientos, sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, aunque no tenía claro el porqué de que se sintiera así. Creía que ya había logrado un enorme paso al haber aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Kuina pero de nuevo las cosas se le volvían a complicar su cabeza nuevamente comenzaba a jugar en su contra, ahora no era su situación con Kuina lo que lo molestaba, ahora era Robin la que o empezaba a hacer dudar nuevamente.

Ahora se sentía culpable por todo, no podía simplemente desechar sus sentimientos por Kuina y aceptar los sentimientos por Robin, era injusto y no podía hacerlo. Se excusaba con la idea de que realmente no tenía nada que ver con Robin aparte de una amistad, pero que poco a poco llegaría a ser mucho más profundo de lo que es actualmente.

**¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo pude terminar este capítulo, pero si no era por una cosa, era por otra, el chiste es que lo aplazaba por esto y aquello y nunca lo continuaba, pero por fin me di mi espacio para hacerlo.**

**Aquí quise poner más en claro los sentimientos que tenia Zoro por Kuina y Robin por lo que comenzaran los verdaderos problemas.**

**Ya sé también que no he incluido mucho de las otras parejas que dije que iba a poner, pero es un poquito difícil, pero eso me pasa por que el niño quería poner un montón de parejas, ahora que se aguante y va a meter a todos. Aunque tendrán que ver mucho con la pareja principal.**

**Sin más que agregar nos vemos pa' la otra xD**


	9. Estúpido hombre orgulloso

**Antes que nada, perdón por haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero tuve muchos problemas para poder hacerlo, no los aburriré con mis tristes problemas y les dejaré el capitulo esperando poder actualizar mas seguido.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Estúpido hombre orgulloso.**

La visa rutinaria de Zoro se había ido con la llegada de esas personas que ahora vivían en su casa, si era cierto que sus amigos, en especial Luffy, siempre hacían alguna tontería y vivían una que otra situación peligrosa y/o divertida casi siempre era lo mismo, pero ya no más.

Desde aquel momento en que Robin y Kuina habían llegado a su vida se comportaba de manera diferente, aunque casi imperceptible por nadie más a excepción de él. Básica y principalmente se había convertido en un hombre celoso. Cada día tenía que aguantarse las ganas de golpear a los hombres que volteaban a ver de forma lasciva a "sus" mujeres, como escuchaba aquellos piropos buenos, malos y corrientes de tipos de la calle y escuela. Como los asustaba y alejaba con esa mirada de demonio que se cargaba, obviamente, sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta.

A pesar de tener pinta de "maleante", Zoro no era un tipo problemático que buscara peleas simplemente porque si, pero había veces en que tenía que enseñarle modales a varios tipos que en serio se pasaban de la raya con sus comentarios o que inclusive trataban de toquetear a Kuina y Robin. Ya no lo soportaba mas, tenía que buscar una forma de detener eso y no sabía cómo bueno, podía golpear a todos los hombres de la ciudad aunque le llevaría demasiado tiempo…

¿En serio lo consideraría?

Pues parecía que si, ese día como los anteriores había llegado a su casa casi al anochecer casi cayéndose, aunque no de borracho, sino por los golpes que había recibido después de haberse metido en un riña con una pandilla de malviviente que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino en la mañana. En fin, llego todo golpeado, sangrando, camisa y pantalón rotos, sucio, lleno de varios cortes aparentemente de navajas.

-¡AUCH! ¡Ten más cuidado, mocoso!

-Deja de quejarte, eso te sacas por pelearte con 10 sujetos a la vez.

-Fueron 15… y me distraje porque uno de ellos me llego por la espalda con un tubo.

-Como sea, pero no es excusa para ponerte a pelear a cada rato. Algún día vas a salir realmente lastimado.

-Se lo merecían…

-¡Pues haz lo que quieras! A fin de cuentas es tu cuerpo.

El pequeño Chopper se iba después de terminar de vendar al maltrecho Zoro muy enojado por esa actitud tan infantil de parte del espadachín. ¿Irónico? No, que va…

Kuina que los había estado observando desde que llego Zoro todo golpeado y sangrando se acerco a él sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Desde siempre fuiste alguien que le gustaba buscar problemas?

-No. –contestó secamente Zoro.

-¿Entonces por qué te has estado comportado así desde que llegamos? ¿O es que te hicieron algo?

-Podría decirse que si…

-¿Y me dirás que fue?

-Simple y sencillamente se merecían eso y más.

Kuina soltó un enorme suspiro de resignación debido a las palabras de Zoro.

-Está bien, si no me quieres decir tus razones no te obligare a que me lo digas. A peli azul se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación. – solo por favor, trata de meterte en problemas, ¿Quieres?

Zoro no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera se digno a verla a la cara manteniendo su vista hacia la nada. Kuina notó su actitud, movió su cabeza en forma de negativa a la actitud orgullosa del espadachín por no querer hablar de sus problemas. Sin más, Kuina se fue a su habitación dejando a Zoro que esperaba el momento justo para poder dolerse de sus golpes, vamos, es fuerte pero aun así es humano aunque su orgullo era demasiado grande para mostrar debilidad frente a alguien más.

Cerca de una hora después se había quedado dormido en el sofá todo desparramado y como siempre roncando a todo pulmón. Sin siquiera darse cuenta se escucho el motor de un coche en la calle justo frente a su casa.

-Bien, ya llegamos, Robin. –decía el chico pecoso con esa sonrisa confiada tan característica.

-Gracias Ace, me divertí mucho contigo. – agradeció la hermosa morena dispuesta a bajar del coche.

-Espera, déjame abrirte la puerta. – Ace bajo rápidamente del coche dándole la vuelta para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a bajar a Robin.

-De nuevo, gracias. –una simple sonrisa basto para que el pecoso se sintiera complacido, ¿y quién no? – entonces, nos veremos. Robin se acerco al chico dejándole un tierno beso en la mejilla que lo sonrojo totalmente.

Una vez Robin llego a la puerta, Ace se volvió a subir a su auto despidiéndose de la morena. Robin saco de su bolso una llave y abrió la puerta notando la oscuridad de la casa, y un ruido, gran ruido.

Se acerco al sofá y confirmo su sospecha referente de quien provenía tan "melodioso" sonido gutural. Exacto, Zoro que ahora estaba botado en el suelo boca abajo, pero tenía algo raro, bueno, en esos días no tanto.

-_ De nuevo se volvió a pelear. –_pensó la morena al verlo cubierta de varias vendas cubrir su cuerpo casi en su totalidad. Rodeo el sofá para pararse frente a él y moverlo suavemente con su mano.

-Sr. Espadachín, despierta.

Zoro comenzó a reaccionar al suave movimiento provocado por Robin abriendo pesadamente los parpados.

-_"¿Un Ángel?"_ –pensó al escuchar la, ahora sí, melodiosa voz de la arqueóloga y la figura que se apenas se divisaba debido a la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Vamos Sr. Espadachín, si e quedas ahí tirado puedes resfriarte.

Una vez a acostumbrado a la oscuridad pudo observar aquellos zafiros azules que lo miraban fijamente. Tuvo que agradecer a que estaba oscuro para que n pudiera notar que se había enrojecido.

-¿Q…que haces aquí, mujer? – preguntó el espadachín después de levantarse abruptamente resintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo.

-Lamento haberte asustado, pero te vi aquí tirado y… en tu estado, me pareció que no era buena idea dejarte dormir aquí.

Robin se levanto para dirigirse al interruptor más cercano, Zoro aún se encontraba en el suelo sentado con la cabeza gacha.

-De nuevo volviste a pelear.

-¿Tu también piensas interrogarme, mujer?

No, creo que ya está lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que haces, solo te diré algo.

-¿Y qué cosa es?

-Una cosa es que te pelees por "x" razón y resultes herido en el proceso, y otra es que hagas preocupar a los que te quieren y ni siquiera los tomas en cuenta e incluso te enfades con ellos.

Zoro no respondió nada, solo se quedo en la misma posición que se encontraba anteriormente.

-Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, hasta mañana, que descanses. –Robin comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación dejando atrás al espadachín que la detuvo nuevamente.

-Robin, espera.

-¿Sucede algo?

Era obvia la razón por la cual Zoro la detenía, y a pesar de querer decirlo no se atrevía a hacerlo, pero ya le hablo, tenía que decir algo.

-¿A…acabas de llegar?

-Así es, Salí con Ace después del trabajo. –respondió con total naturalidad haciendo sentir a Zoro de nuevo esa sensación tan malditamente despreciable. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, no es nada, solo decía… -Por muy natural que sonara esto, Zoro tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no tener que delatarse a sí mismo. –Buenas noches.

Robin se quedo observando durante unos segundos al peli verde, pero al no ver ninguna reacción de parte de él se decidió por ir a descansar. Una vez esta se fue y ver que se encontraba nuevamente solo pudo dejar salir esa frustración que retuvo momentos antes. Era verdad, Ace es un muy preciado amigo pero no soportaba la idea de que estuviera junto a Robin, ¿Por qué? Se sentía estúpido al sentir celos por dos mujeres, y a sabiendas que no solo una de ellas era su prometida, sino que también se había enamorado de la mejor amiga de ella.

Le costó mucho poder tranquilizarse pero por fin lo logro, trataba de levantarse para irse a dormir a su habitación, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo sobre todo en su condición, ahora sabía que era cierta lo que le decían, tenía que dejar de actuar como un niño y buscar una solución mejor a sus problemas o definitivamente le iba afectar gravemente.

.

.

.

La siguiente mañana fue demasiado pesada para Zoro, su cuerpo dolía casi en su totalidad, apenas y levantarse de la cama sentía un profundo dolor en recorriéndole la espalda. Tuvo que botarse primero al piso y ayudarse en la cama para levantarse.

Sabía pelear, sí, pero hacerlo todos los días y con tantas personas a la vez le dificultaba la movilidad trato de no darle mucha importancia al asunto y bajar a confrontar la cruel realidad y posibles regaños que recibiría antes de empezar el día. Pero antes se dio un masaje en el cuello para minorar un poco el dolor.

Cuando bajo esperaba ver a Kuina cocinando, a Chopper desayunando y a Robin leyendo pero no fue así, solo se encontraba Robin, no leyendo, sino cocinando, eso era raro.

-¿Donde están los demás?

-Buenos días Kenshi –san –saludó la morena haciendo notar a Zoro que no saludo correctamente coa que Zoro no se di cuenta o no quiso hacer. -ambos salieron muy temprano, tenían unas cosas que hacer, así que me dejaron a cargo de cuidarte.

-¿y a donde fueron?

-No lo sé, simplemente me dijeron que tenían que salir y que nos veríamos en la escuela. Vamos siéntate, toma tu desayuno.

-A si, gracias.

Zoro terminó de bajar los dos escalones que faltaban pero pisó en falso y fue a dar al suelo tratando de ahogar los gritos de dolor que iba a soltar. Robin corrió apresurada a auxiliar al espadachín a sabiendas de lo lastimado que estaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. –Por mas que se quiso hacer el fuerte a duras penas y o lograba ya que se notaba el sobreesfuerzo que tenía que hacer para poder levantarse.

-Deja de hacerte el duro, estas muy lastimado, lo mejor es llevarte a algún hospital para verificar que no tengas algún hueso rotó o algo.

-No tengo nada de eso que dices, Chopper ya me reviso y me dijo que estoy bien.

Robin agito su cabeza en forma negativa por la actitud de Zoro. Simplemente decidió a ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo y sentarlo frente a la barra de la cocina.

-¿Estás completamente seguro que no quieres ir al hospital?

-Que si mujer, esto no es nada, en mis entrenamientos y en los torneos he quedado aún mas lastimado y no he tenido que ir a ningún hospital.

Mentiroso.

-Además no hay ninguna razón por la que tú te preocupes por mí.

-…-

-_"¡PERO QUE HAS DICHO PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! – _Así es… habló de mas.

A pesar de que se dio cuenta de que hablo de mas su más que estúpido orgullo no le permitía retractarse de sus palabras, como dije, estúpido.

-Tienes razón, Zoro.

Zoro trato de ver de reojo a Robin para ver su expresión pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que no se veía ni siquiera un poco enojada.

-No tengo ninguna obligación ni nada parecido para preocuparme por ti, ese no es mi trabajo.

Robin se levanto del piso acercándose a la barra para recoger su bolso y salir del lugar.

-Me adelantare, desayuna y te veré después.

Con esa misma sonrisa que la caracteriza se despidió del espadachín que aun continuaba en el suelo más que arrepentido por actuar de forma tan estúpida, aunque su maldito orgullo no le permitiría retractarse de sus palabras.

Justo antes de salir, Robin se giro para ver con esa misma sonrisa a Zoro y decirle unas palabras.

-Ahora que aclaraste eso de no tener que preocuparme por ti deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿A… a que te refieres, mujer? –dijo Zoro aun con la mirada al suelo.

-Deberías de encargarte solo de "defender" a Kuina, tal vez así no termines tan golpeado, ya sabes no hay ninguna necesidad de que te preocupes por mí. Se cuidarme sola.

Dicho esto salió de la casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta dejando a un impactado Zoro al saber que Robin sabia sus razones por haber estado peleando tanto.

Con dificultad se levantó del suelo totalmente avergonzado por sus actos respecto a Robin. Lentamente se acercó a la barra donde estaba el desayuno que le había preparado Robin con anterioridad.

-Que bueno esta. –decía comiéndose todo el contenido del plato.

-… esta salado.

.

.

.

Media hora después Zoro salía de su casa aún arrepentido y sintiéndose peor que basura por la manera en que trató a Robin. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que desde hace un rato Nami le llamaba. Fue hasta que lo alcanzó que pudo verla pero su rostro denotaba un gran arrepentimiento, cosa por lo cual Nami se preocupó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Simplemente que soy un idiota. -Respondió soltando un gran resoplido.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero cuál es tu razón para decirlo.

-Nada, simplemente olvídalo.

-Claro que no. ahora mismo me vas a decir que te pasó.

-Déjame en paz, Nami. No estoy de humor para aguantar tu autoritarismo.

Nami agarró a Zoro por los hombros y lo empujo contra la pared, molesta por la actitud tan mala que tenía el espadachín.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! Haz estado actuando de pésima forma desde hace un tiempo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Zoro no quería ver a la cara a Nami debido, de nuevo, a su estúpido orgullo, odiaba verse débil ante las personas sentía que quedaría como estúpido si dejaba salir sus sentimientos ante alguien, aunque fuera alguno de sus amigos.

Y así continuaron durante un par de minutos, que a Zoro le parecían horas. A su parecer no parecía más que un simple interrogatorio pero a la vista de cualquier otro parecía una situación muy comprometedora, especialmente para cierto rubio que pasaba cerca del lugar.

-¿Pero que de…? –De todas las personas que habitaban la ciudad tenía que aparecerse aquel sujeto que apenas y toleraba a Zoro, y ahora viendo como Nami sostenía lo sostenía sentía que la sangre se le iba directito a la cabeza.

Botó el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca remoliéndolo con su zapato, caminó hacia donde estaban los otros dos con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada llena de odio. Zoro no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que el rubio lo toco por el hombro aun con esa mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué mierda quieres cocine...?

Sintió un fuerte puñetazo directo a la boca, cosa rara ya que Sanji nunca utilizaba sus manos para pelear, esto era cosa seria.

Zoro estaba en el suelo, realmente no le dolió el golpe pero estaba resentido por tantas peleas y le costaba trabajo ponerse de pie aunque nunca iba amostrar signo de debilidad frente a Sanji. Como pudo se puso en pie ocultando claros signos de dolor, tenía el labio roto y se lo limpio con el dorso de su mano derecha.

-¡Sanji! ¡¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?! – Nami apenas y salía del trance de haber visto aquella escenita, era cierto que siempre se pelearan pero esta vez parecía que Sanji quería lastimar a Zoro de verdad.

El rubio no contesto, ni siquiera quitaba la mirada del espadachín que l veía de igual manera era cuestión de minutos, o palabras, para que ambos se molieran a golpes.

-¿Por lo menos me vas a decir cuál es tu razón para golpearme así?, pendejo

-¡que te crees para tocar así a mi Nami!

-_"Mi… Nami?_ –pensó la pelirroja sintiendo una gran furia desde lo más profundo de su ser. Justo en el momento en que iba a reclamarle a Sanji por aquellas palabras pareciera que Zoro le había robado las palabras.

-¿Tu Nami? ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué te hace creer que es de tu propiedad?

-Que no permitiré que ningún imbécil se acerque a ella.

-Solo la mierda sale de tu puta boca, te dices ser un caballero pero tratas a todas las mujeres como de tu propiedad sin ni siquiera ponerte a pensar en lo que ellas quieren. Te atreves a llamarla "tuya" y alejar a los hombres de ella cuando tu vas tras el primer culo que se te pone enfrente ¡No puedes exigirles nada si ni siquiera las tratas con el respeto que se merecen! Nami no es tuya ni de nadie ¡Entiéndelo!

El espadachín había dicho eso sabiendo la situación sentimental de su amiga, comprendía por completo lo que ella sentía al verlo tras cualquier mujer, y claro, también se incluía un poco ahí debido a su situación con Robin y Kuina.

-¡Eso no es verdad! No es… no es verdad. –Realmente aquellas palabras le habían pegado duro pero tenía algo en común con Zoro, eran un par de pendejos orgullosos.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Ni siquiera sabes que decir pedazo de estúpido!

-¡Ya cállate!

Sin más que agregar por ninguno de los dos se enfrascaron en una tremenda golpiza que parecía tener un lado favorable, aunque no era así. Zoro era el que más se sobre esforzaba para mantenerse en pie y Sanji no le daba ni un descanso. Nami solo podía observar horrorizada como se golpeaban los dos por más que intentaba separarlos sabía que ya a este punto sería imposible y si se metía podría resultar lastimada, se sentía impotente y frustrada.

Zoro no aguantó más y cayó al suelo de rodillas sosteniéndose las cotillas debido a una fuerte patada recibida por el cocinero. Sin más iba a esperar e golpe final sin mostrar siquiera una muestra de dolor. Justo cuando Sanji iba a lanzarle una patada directo a la cabeza fue arrojado hacia unos botes de basura por un fuerte golpe que recibió.

-¡¿Quién putas me golpeo?! – Sanji se sobaba la mejilla por el duro golpe.

-¿Es que no piensas?

-¿Qué? – se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la suciedad que le cayó encima dándose cuenta de quien lo había golpeado. -¿Luffy?

Luffy estaba parado ahí con expresión seria sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Estaba encabronado.

-¿Es que en serio querías matar a Zoro? ¿No te diste cuenta de lo lastimado que estaba antes de pelear contigo?

-¿Cómo que lastimado?

-¡Míralo bien! –Gritó el moreno señalando al lastimado Zoro que estaba siendo ayudado por Nami para levantarse.

El rubio lo miró detenidamente, era verdad, a pesar de que lo había golpeado con todo, tenía heridas que no pudieron ser provocadas por el inclusive iba vendado y estas presentaban manchas de sangre, posiblemente de heridas abiertas.

-¿Pero que te pasó?

-Ahora preguntas, idiota. –Decía Nami muy enojada, tenía los ojos llorosos cosa que hizo sentir aun peor al cocinero.

-Nami, yo…

-Mejor cállate y vete de aquí. – expresó la pelirroja esquivando la mirada. –y es verdad lo que dice Zoro, no soy de tu propiedad.

Sanji no lo pudo ver, pero una lágrima se le escapo a Nami por un dolor que sentía en el corazón. El único que la vio fue Luffy pero no dijo nada y Zoro estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente a casa del peliverde, Luffy le dio una última mirada a Sanji y solo movió la cabeza en desaprobación ya que el cocinero continuaba con su actitud necia. Lo dejo solo sin dirigirle la palabra yendo a ayudar a Zoro que apenas y se sostenía.

-Sanji recogió sus libros y camino en sentido contrario refunfuñando por lo recién sucedido.

-Ahora si la cagué.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué pasó con Zoro?! –preguntaba Kuina que llegaba muy agitada a casa al saber que su prometido se encontraba grave.

-Está bien, ahora está durmiendo. –contestó Nami que vendaba de nuevo al inconsciente Zoro.

-¿Pero como le pasó esto?

-Lo que pasa es que se peleo…

-Se peleo con alguien y lo encontramos inconsciente. – Luffy había decidido intervenir tratando de evitar aun mas malentendidos.

-¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! ¡Día tras día se pelea con alguien y llega aun más golpeado que la vez anterior! Me da miedo pensar que algo malo le llegue a pasar por todos estas tonterías de macho idiota.

En este punto Nami se dio cuenta de los motivos que tenia Luffy para no decir que había sido Sanji con quien se había peleado esta vez. Luffy había decidido no hablar más, Nami ni siquiera sabía que decir. La sala estaba invadida por un silencio más que incomodo.

Momentos después iba entrando por la puerta Robin ajena a la situación, no sabía que pasaba ahí y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Nami y Luffy.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Nami levantó la mirada hacia la morena y volteo hacia el sofá donde estaba recostado Zoro aún inconsciente. Robin soltó cerró los ojos por un momento y soltó un enorme suspiro caminando al lado de la afligida Kuina.

-¿De nuevo? –puso su mano sobre el brazo de su amiga sin siquiera mirarla.

-Sí. –respondió secamente Kuina limpiándose las lagrimas. –ya me estoy cansando de su estúpido orgullo, solo lo lastima.

-Esa es su forma de ser, debe tener alguna razón para hacerlo aunque no quiera decir el porqué.

-Tal vez deberías aprovechar para hablar con él, decirle las cosas como son, es lo que probablemente necesite.

-¿Tú crees? Pero ni siquiera ha querido hablar con Luffy o Nami.

-Tal vez necesita a alguien más especial para poder sacar lo que tiene dentro.

Las palabras de Robin fueron las correctas ya que Kuina se calmo y analizo la situación dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su gran amiga. Luffy y Nami lo vieron como su señal de salida ya que se despidieron dejando a los habitantes de la casa solamente.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato de caminar juntos Luffy se despidió de su amiga diciendo que tenía que salir a algún lado. A Nami se le hizo raro ya que nunca salía si no era con alguno de ellos o su hermano, pero él no estaba en ese momento en la ciudad. No le hizo mucho caso y se dirigió a su casa, ya había perdido la mayoría del día y no tenia caso ir a algún otro lado por lo que decidió irse a su casa.

Al igual que todos los que rodeaban a Zoro estaba preocupada ya que nunca supo los verdaderos motivos del peliverde para hacer tantas estupideces seguidas. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había alguien esperándola en la esquina antes de llegar a su casa.

Precisamente era Sanji que la esperaba sentando contra un poste mientras fumaba un cigarrillo de forma ansiosa. Nami al verlo dudo en seguir por ese camino y rodear la manzana para no hablar con él. Definitivamente estaba más que molesta.

Pero al haber tardado tanto tiempo en decidirse el rubio se percato de su presencia y se levanto rápidamente de su lugar para caminar hacia ella. A Nami no le quedo de otra más que seguir su rumbo y paso de largo ignorando olímpicamente al cocinero. Este se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de la pelirroja pero entendió la razón, aunque no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

Al haber sido dejado atrás se apresuró el paso y se puso al lado de Nami.

-Nami-san, lamentó mucho lo que sucedió hace rato, no era mi intención hacerte enojar de esa manera.

Nami se paró en seco seguida por Sanji. Se dio la vuelta para encarar al cocinero y dijo:

-Sabes perfectamente que no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, es con Zoro. Por poco y le provocas heridas serias por culpa de tus tonterías.

Sanji agacho la cabeza y contesto:

-Lo sé Nami, ¡pero no puedo soportar verte con otro hombre! ¡Ninguno te merece!

Y nuevamente Nami ardió en furia soltándole tremenda cachetada a Sanji dejándole toda la mano marcada en la cara. Apresuró el paso nuevamente dejando atrás a Sanji que aun continuaba medio mareado por tremendo golpe.

Después de recuperarse corrió para alcanzar a Nami que iba entrando por el pequeño portón de la casa tomándola de la muñeca. Nami forcejeo pero Sanji no la dejaba irse.

-¡Suéltame ya! –por más que forcejeaba y se retorcía no pudo librarse del agarre.

-Nami, ¿por qué me golpeaste así?, nunca lo habías hecho. – el golpe en si no le había dolido al rubio, sino la forma en que lo hizo Nami, lleno de rabia.

-¡ya estoy harta de ti y tus estupideces! ¡Todo el tiempo te la pasas quejándote que estoy con tal y cual! ¡Pues déjame informarte que tú no eres nada para prohibirme con quien estar! ¡Así que vete al demonio y déjame en paz de una buena vez!

¿Quién dice que las palabras no duelen? A pesar de que seguía sin entender al cien por ciento lo que Nami le quiso dar a entender prefirió dejarla en paz. Por alguna razón se veía muy tiste e inclusive dolida. Ni siquiera dijo una sola palabra mas ya que le pareció ver unas lagrimas caer por las mejillas de la pelirroja mientras entraba corriendo a su casa.

Ese día había hecho algo que se prometió nunca hacer, hacer llorar a Nami. Y era algo que le pesaba mucho, no merecía ser llamado caballero si había hecho llorar a una dama. Enojado con si mismo saco otro cigarrillo y se fue caminando cabizbajo por lo acontecía mientras se maldecía solo.

Por otro lado Nami aún estaba detrás de la puerta de su casa cubriendo su boca para evitar llorar fuertemente, le había dolido lo que dijo también, pero tenía que dejar las cosas en claro. Oyó unos pasos provenientes de la cocina y caminó hacia las escaleras para que no la vieran llorar.

-Nami, ¿Qué fueron esos gritos? –preguntó Bellemere mirando preocupada a su hija.

-No fue nada, mamá. Solo ese idiota de Luffy que me hace enojar como siempre. –a pesar de lo descompuesta que se encontraba emocionalmente logro disimular perfectamente su voz, aunque siempre se mantuvo de espalda.

-Iré a dormir un rato, estoy muy cansada, así que por favor no me molesten. –y sin más que decir subió corriendo a su habitación donde se puso a llorar en su cama acostada boca abajo cubriendo su cara con la almohada.

En el recibidor continuaba su madre que comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras pero fue detenida por su hija mayor.

-Déjala. –dijo sosteniendo a su madre por el hombro. –necesita un tiempo a solas.

A pesar de querer apoyar a su querida hija no tuvo de otra más que hacer caso y dejar las cosas como estaban, además, Nojiko entendía mejor a Nami que ella misma.

.

.

.

La noche llegó y Zoro aun estaba inconsciente, más que inconsciente estaba dormido ya que roncaba tranquilo, lo que significo un alivio para Kuina y Robin.

-¿Crees que querrá hablar de sus problemas?

-No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Y como por arte de magia los ronquidos cesaron, ambas caminaron a la sala donde estaba Zoro intentando levantarse con mucho esfuerzo. Una vez lo logró se sentó bien en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Bostezo y se rasco la cabeza totalmente despreocupado y ajeno a la situación.

Robin giró a ver a Kuina que hizo lo mismo con incredulidad por lo que vio y puede decirse que ambas se asustaron un poco cuando el peliverde les habló.

-Dejen de verme así, y díganme que quieren.

Ambas se vieron mutuamente de nuevo, Robin le hizo señas con la cabeza a su amiga y esta entendió, camino hasta llegar junto a Zoro que no apartaba la vista del televisor, se sentó junto a él, suspiro profundo y pregunto:

-¿Me podrías decir, por favor, el motivo por el que te has comportado de esa manera? Ya sé que no es porque lo hacías siempre, Luffy me lo confirmo, pero hoy fue el colmo, terminaste muy grave y me asustaste mucho.

Sin apartar la vista del frente Zoro contesto:

-No te voy a decir la razón por la que hice todo eso, ni siquiera lo que paso hoy.

Kuina se enojo mucho y se iba a ir de nuevo, ¿es que él aún no confiaba en ella? Justo en el momento en que se levanto del sofá para irse fue detenida por el espadachín.

-No te voy a decir mis razones, porque son una estupidez, no había una razón correcta o exacta para hacerlo, simplemente por idiota. Lo que si te puedo decir es que ya no lo haré más, lo que me paso hoy me hizo entrar en razón, estoy actuando como un idiota.

Kuina no lo veía, aún seguía dándole la espalda. Al calmarse con la explicación de Zoro volteo a verla aún un poco alterada por verlo tan lastimado físicamente.

-De acuerdo, siempre y cuando me prometas que ya no te pelearas por tonterías estaré tranquila.

Ambos se dieron una sonrisa dando a entender que era una promesa. Kuina le deseo una buena noche a su prometido y subió a ver a Chopper dejando al espadachín y a Robin que aún estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

A punto estaba de irse Robin cuando Zoro la llamó.

-Robin, espera.

Sin muchas ganas de quedarse Robin accedió y hablo con Zoro.

-Dime.

-También quería disculparme contigo, creo que a ti te trate peor de lo que trate a los demás. Como lo habías dicho, no tienes por que preocuparte por mi bien y aún así lo hiciste. Por eso y las otras ocasiones en la que te he tratado mal… en verdad lo siento mucho.

Robin se quedo sin decir nada durante un rato dejando a Zoro nervioso por lo que le fuera a contestar, pero después vio como le sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ahora entiendo la razón por la cual Kuina se enamoro de ti hace tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Eres un hombre enojón, gruñón y orgulloso. Pero cuando la situación lo requiere puedes renunciar a todo eso y ser alguien muy tierno.

Zoro se sonrojo ante las palabras y la enorme sonrisa que le dedicaba Robin, apartó la vista para que no lo viera así haciendo que la morena soltara una dulce risita.

-Bueno, me iré a dormir, y espero que cumplas con tu palabra. Buenas noches… Zoro.

Zoro se quedo viendo a la ojiazul mientras subía a su habitación con varias preguntas en su cabeza. Una vez ella subió, él se acostó en el sillón con los brazos detrás de su cabeza con una simple y sencilla, pero a la vez complicada pregunta.

-_¿y ahora quien me gusta más?, Robin o Kuina._


	10. Difícil Decisión

**I'm Back!**

**¿Qué dijeron? "este menso ya se murió" pues no! Aquí estoy! :P**

**Antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar ciertas cosas:**

**1.-Lamento la tardanza en actualizar y más en el "periodo vacacional" que de vacaciones no tuvo ni una mier…!**

**2.-Por lo que he visto a lo largo de los Reviews tratan a la pobre Kuina como la mala del cuento (U.U) (no reclamo nada, solo aclaro), no es culpa de ella que la ocupe como personaje de mi atarantada imaginación. Además, como dice en la descripción, es un ZoRo y de una manera u otra llegará a eso. :3**

**3.- En otro Review que vi me dijeron que cambiara la descripción y solo se quedara el Zoro ya que no tenía buen rumbo (vuelvo a lo mismo, no es reclamo). Me di cuenta de eso hace un mucho, este es y será mi primer Fic de todos y estoy enteramente agradecido por el apoyo que me han dado, pero seguiré con las parejas hasta el final, tal vez no como me hubiera gustado ya que mientras más avanzaba menor idea tenía que hacer con ellos, así que simplificaré más su participación.**

**4.-como dije en un principio, acepto de todo tipo de críticas, no me enojan, es más las utilizo para intentar mejorar y claro que las usaré para futuros proyectos. Tal vez cometí muchos errores y los sigo cometiendo, pero hago lo mejor para que sea de su agrado y nuevamente les agradezco que me hayan seguido desde el principio y aquellos que se unieron después también. :)**

**Sin más que decir les dejo este capítulo (después de mucho) y ahora que estoy de nuevo en la escuela podre actualizar más seguido… raro, pero organizo mejor mí tiempo xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Difícil Decisión.**

Algo que Zoro hacia bien era cumplir sus promesas pues a pesar de sus ataques de celos se comportaba bien además tanto Kuina como Robin le demostraron que era verdad que no necesitaban a nadie para defenderse puesto que varios tipos intentaron propasarse con ellas y los mandaron directo al hospital, y era obvio, pues Kuina había crecido en un dojo donde no solo aprendió el arte de la espada si no también defensa personal, Robin por su lado aprendió Artes Marciales y por lo visto, de mínimo, era cinta negra, además no tenía tal figura por nada.

Ya es más que sabido que a Robin le encantaba meterse con Zoro y burlarse de él, bromear, pero solo un poquito, y a pesar de que él se enojara ya lo tomaba de una manera más relajada e inclusive le devolvía una que otra burla, lo malo, según él, era que se estaba obsesionando con ella.

Ya no solo la belleza exterior de la morena era lo que lo atraía sino también la interior pues su amabilidad y madurez eran exquisitas ente sus ojos, además de las sonrisas que le daba solo a él. Podría jurar que eran mucho más hermosas que antes y podía ver un brillo especial en su rostro.

Robin también comenzaba a comportarse un poco diferente a Zoro, ya casi no lo llamaba por el apodo que le inventó, sino por su nombre, le parecía muy agradable estar con él y aunque no hablaran su compañía era de lo más cómoda.

Definitivamente sabía que había algo raro con ella.

Esa mañana Zoro despertó temprano, raro porque se trataba de un domingo y nunca solía hacerlo, pero su ahora recurrente sueño lo obligo a despertarse pues no le parecía de lo más normal.

Malhumorado por tener que despertarse a altas horas de la madrugada, 8:00 am, arrojo sus sabanas que lo medio cubrían y se levantó a regañadientes de la cama, primer se sentó en ella cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos tratando de sacarse las imágenes tan realistas que aún pasaban por su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó totalmente desganado. Caminó hacia el baño sin poder borrar las imágenes de Robin de su cabeza. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuello, su cintura, sus pechos desnudos, trasero, su piel mojada por el agua después de salir de… ¿ducharse?

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Zoro?

Se metió al baño cuando Robin o ocupaba. Eso demostraba la gran distracción que tría encima… o realmente era lo que buscaba.

Robin se le quedo mirando por un rato sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por cubrirse, tal vez era para provocar al ya enrojecido, pero totalmente estático espadachín. Nótese el énfasis en "totalmente".

-Zoro. ¿Se te ofrece algo? –volvió a repetir la morena.

-Ah, yo… yo… mejor te veo… ¡digo, mejor me voy! –y sin decir más azoto la puerta detrás de él dejando salir un grito ahogado. ¿Pero de qué manera podía dejar de pensar en ella viéndola en ese… estado?

Robin rió bajo mientras tomaba su toalla sintiendo un poco de, digámosle agitación, en ella.

Zoro por su parte bajo a la cocina en busca de un balde, pero se detuvo al ver a Chopper sentado a la mesa tomando su desayuno. Se maldijo, y mucho. Entró caminando a la cocina encorvado para que no notaran su buen ánimo de esa mañana.

El castaño saludó como de costumbre aunque se detuvo al ver a Zoro caminar raro.

-¿Te duele el estomago?

-¡Cállate, no sabes lo que dices! –Gritó el peliverde aún encorvado y ahora con la cara totalmente roja.

Avergonzado busco un balde y dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador saco una gran cantidad de hielo. Una vez lleno el balde lo puso "a la altura de las circunstancias" y salió rápidamente de la cocina ante la mirada del pequeño Chopper que no entendía nada.

Un par de minutos después bajo esta vez Robin a lo cual Chopper saludo de igual manera que lo hizo con Zoro.

Justo cuando esta se sentaba a la mesa para tomar desayuno se oyó un grito proveniente del baño y perteneciente a Zoro ganándose la atención de ambos.

-¿Por qué habrá gritado de esa manera? –Preguntó Robin tratando de recordar si no había dejado algo de lencería que lo sorprendiera.

-No lo sé.-contestó Chopper volviendo a su cereal. –Pero esta raro, hace rato bajo caminando encorvado, creí que estaba enfermo, pero solo tomo un balde, lo lleno de hielo y salió corriendo nuevamente.

A Robin se le facilita atar cabos y entendió completamente a que se debía dicha reacción, por lo que soltó una pequeña risita mientras un poco de rubor se posaba en sus mejillas. Chopper solo la miró negando con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente todos en esta casa están locos…

.

.

.

Zoro caminaba reflejando el agotamiento que tenía desde hace apenas unas horas. La ducha solo le ayudo a bajar su ánimo, pero como borrar tan bellísimas imágenes de su cabeza.

_-¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡¿Qué ya eres igual que ese idiota del cejas!? _.-suspiró pesadamente dándose cuenta que su duro día apenas comenzaba. Cuando menos tuvo la suerte de salir solo ya que Robin y Chopper se fueron primero y Kuina salió desde muy temprano, aunque nunca dijo donde iría.

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que desde hace dos cuadras caminaba junto a él la última persona que querría ver, Sanji. Ambos se voltearon a ver y solo saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza continuando su camino, así siguieron hasta que luego de un largo rato ambos se dieron cuenta de quien caminaba a su lado gritando al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban, ambos con su respectivo insulto.

-¡¿Y tú qué puñetas haces caminando a mi lado, hemorragias?!

-¡¿Y tú qué puñetas haces caminando a mi lado, Brócoli!?

De nuevo ambos bajaron la mano y volvieron a suspirar pesadamente.

-Olvídalo, cejitas, no tengo las fuerzas ni las ganas de estar peleando así que dejémoslo por esta vez, ¿quieres?

-Odio estar de acuerdo contigo pero opino lo mismo, no estoy de humor para lidiar con tus pendejadas.

Ya llevaban un rato sin decir palabra hasta que Zoro se atrevió a preguntar, más que nada para ver si los problemas de Sanji lo hacían sentir un poco mejor.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, por qué esa cara de mierda?

-Creí que dejaríamos las cosas por la paz, ¿o quieres pelear?

-Te estoy hablando en serio, normalmente no andarías así.

Sanji se lo pensó un rato, pero por fin hablo.

-No he podido hablar con Nami-san desde… desde aquella pelea contigo.

-Es obvio, te comportaste como un pendejo con ella, poco me importa como hayas sido conmigo, siempre la tratas como si fuera de tu propiedad.

-¡Eso no es cierto, yo respeto mucho a Nami-Swan! ¡Solo quiero lo mejor para ella!

-¿Y me vas a decir que tu eres la mejor opción para ella?

-Cuando menos mejor que tú o cualquiera de los imbéciles que la rodean.

-Sobre todo porque no eres un jodido pervertido.

-¡Deja la joda con lo de pervertido, imbécil! –Sanji se paró en seco tomando a Zoro del cuello de la camisa. Este se soltó del agarre fácilmente y tomo al rubio de igual manera.

-¡No es joda, cabrón! ¡Todo el puto tiempo estas como puto perro tras ella y cuando ves a alguna otra mujer vas tras ella! ¿Cómo crees que la haces sentir?

Sanji solo aparto la vista.

-¡Contesta, hijo de puta! ¡Nada de lo que dije es mentira y lo sabes bien! ¡La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tu lo hicieras y se perfectamente que le duele que la trates como a una cualquiera!

-¿y por qué razón le importaría? siempre me ha tratado con desprecio a pesar de que mis sentimientos por ella son puros.

-¡Pues demuéstraselo, pedazo de mierda! Respétala como se debe, no con tus idioteces! ¡Hazlo de la manera correcta y estoy seguro que ella te dará una oportunidad!

-¿Aún crees en los cuentos de hadas? ¡Como se que lo dices en serio, todo el tiempo haces lo imposible para burlarte de mí!

-¡¿Dudas de mi palabra?!

-Dame pruebas para no hacerlo.

-¡Que más malditas pruebas necesitas! ¡Ella está enamorada de ti!

Sanji se giró para mirarlo incrédulamente, Zoro soltó el agarre dándose media vuelta y reanudando, por enésima vez, su camino.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-¿Quién putas te está ayudando? Nada de lo que hago lo hago por ti. Ya te lo dije, Nami es mi amiga y no quiero verla mal, ¿tan difícil es entenderlo?

Y por muy difícil que fuera, Sanji agradeció la "no ayuda" de Zoro. Ahora era su turno de hacer las cosas bien.

.

.

.

Algo malo ocurría con ella, lo sabía, pero no comprendía muy bien de que se trataba… ¡A la mierda! Sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorándose perdidamente, lo malo era que creía que no era con la persona correcta.

-¡Robin!

La morena reaccionó por fin, se giro para ver a Kuina que la miraba un tanto confundida.

-Últimamente has estado muy extraña, ¿te pasa algo?

Robin optó por sonreír como de costumbre y negar con la cabeza continuando así con su trabajo, aunque claro, estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

-¿Sabes que a mí no me engañas? Algo pasa contigo y voy a averiguarlo.

-Fufufu, está bien, que tengas suerte en eso.

Kuina se fue dejando sola a la morena, se aseguro primero que estaba sola para relajarse un poco y dejar salir sus propios pensamientos.

Se sentía pésimo… definitivamente se enamoró del prometido de su mejor amiga.

Su celular sonó sacándola de sus ensoñaciones, respiro profundo antes de contestar y hablo de la manera más natural posible.

-¿Diga?

-_Hola, hermosa. ¿Ya estas lista? Estoy fuera de la escuela._

-Ace… claro, en unos momentos salgo.

Colgó el teléfono, recogió todas sus cosas y antes de salir de su oficina se miró al espejo que tenía.

-_Debes olvidar esos tontos sentimientos… Zoro no es para ti y lo sabes perfectamente. –_se reprendió mentalmente, por muy poco que se lo creyera ella misma.

Afuera estaba Ace recargado sobre su coche, muy nervioso, esa misma noche tomaría dos decisiones muy importantes, una dependiendo de la otra.

A lo lejos pudo notar cómo se acercaba y trato de tranquilizarse, se levantó y acomodo su corbata, mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Lamento hacerte esperar. –Dijo la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla al pecoso.

-No te preocupes por eso, hace poco que llegue.

Como siempre, abrió la puerta para ayudar a Robin a subir y una vez lo hizo subió y dio marcha al vehículo para tomar camino.

-¿Y a dónde iremos hoy, Ace?

-Esta noche iremos a uno de los mejores Restaurant de la ciudad, será una velada muy especial. –contesto muy sonriente.

-Esperemos que así sea.

Cerca de media hora después llegaron a un restaurant que se veía demasiado elegante y lleno de gente.

-Este lugar se ve muy bien.

-Te lo dije, preciosa. Este es el mejor restaurant de toda la ciudad.

-Y por lo visto también el más caro, no me sentiré cómoda sabiendo que gastaste mucho dinero solo por una cena, no soy la clase de chicas que gusta de ese tipo de cosas.

Ace solo sonrió, camino junto a la morena tomándola de la cintura y comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del lugar.

-Ya te lo dije, eta noche es muy especial y quiero celebrarla contigo, así que no pongas más peros y disfruta de esto.

Robin asintió y aceptó. Una vez dentro pudo ver que no solo el exterior del lugar era ostentoso, todo el interior era espectacular. Se acercaron a la Hostess que los recibió amablemente.

-Bienvenidos al Baratie, ¿Desean una mesa o cuentan con reservación?

-Tengo una reservación para dos personas a nombre de Portgas D. Ace.

-Muy bien señor, mesa para dos, ubicada en el balcón, cliente V.I.P. su mesa esta lista, sígame por favor.

Ambos siguieron a la hostess que los llevaba a su mesa.

-En serio que no reparaste en gastos, eres un exagerado. –Le recriminaba Robin a Ace un tanto divertida.

-No es tanto como crees, conozco a alguien aquí que me hizo este favor.

-Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas.

Al llegar a la mesa Robin pudo notar que se trataba de uno de los mejores sitios del lugar, con una vista impresionante de la ciudad.

Robin quedo maravillada, era un lugar muy hermoso. Ace pudo notar esto y se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, todo iba según lo planeado.

Una vez se sentaron la hostess habló nuevamente.

-Tengo entendido que la persona que los atenderá será el asistente del Chef, así que me retiro y les deseo que disfruten la velada.

Ambos agradecieron y platicaron por unos pocos minutos cuando un hombre alto, trajeado, hizo presencia.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sanji soy el asistente del Chef principal y seré quien los atienda personalmente.

Robin se quedo mirando por un rato al rubio que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de quién era la acompañante de Ace.

-Así que… ¿Cocinero-san, no? –Dijo Robin soltando una pequeña risita.

El rubio por fin reacciono y miro fijamente a la bella morena quedándose un tanto perplejo.

-¿Eh? ¿Ro… Robin-Chwan? ¡Un momento!

Ese último grito sorprendió un poco a Robin y Ace y a los comensales que se encontraban cerca.

-¡Ace, tu hijo de…! ¡Qué demonios haces con la preciosa Ro…!

Por un momento estuvo a punto de hacer uno de sus típicos ataques de celos infundados, pero reaccionó al recordar las palabras de Zoro esa misma mañana. Suspiró tranquilizándose, por más que odie aceptarlo, Zoro tenía razón.

-Yo… yo lamento, disculpen mi reacción. –se recompuso y comenzó a actuar como si se tratara de sus dos amigos… justo como debía ser.

-no te preocupes, Sanji. –Dijo Robin, tan comprensiva como siempre. – ¿Así que, asistente de Chef?

-Así es, de hecho mi padre es el Chef principal, aunque siempre me trataba con más severidad por la misma razón.

Robin le sonrío y por primera vez, en tal vez… siempre, no actuó como loco, solo de manera normal.

-Sí, sí, sí mucho amor a papi. Por cierto, tengo hambre.

-Ah cierto, a eso he venido.

Sanji hizo entrega de la carta y después de que ordenaran se dirigió a la cocina y momentos después regreso ya con os platillos listos.

-Listo, cualquier cosa que deseen solo pídanla y gustoso se las traeré.

Cuando Sanji se retiro tanto Ace como Robin se vieron mutuamente buscando una respuesta al comportamiento tan anormal en Sanji.

-¿Sabes si algo le pasó?

-Ni idea, creí que haría su escena _mellorine_ como siempre, pero fue así.

Decidieron dejarlo por la paz y comenzaron a degustar los deliciosos platillos. Mientras tanto fuera del restaurant Sanji fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo mientras sonreía al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que fue al tratar tan mal a la única mujer que le importaba.

-Ya no te haré sufrir más, Nami-san…

Una hora después Robin y Ace terminaban su cena y ahora disfrutaban de un delicioso postre.

-Estuvo delicioso. –Mencionó Robin mientras aún degustaba un suculento pastel de moka.

-Exquisito…- Ace guardo silencio por un momento mientras veía a Robin terminar su postre.

Al terminar con una seña a un mesero pidió una botella de Champagne. El mesero sirvió una copa para cada uno.

-¿Y esto?

-¿Sabes la razón por la que celebro esta noche?

-Para nada, no has mencionado nada de eso desde que llegamos.

-Bien, te contaré. Esta semana mi jefe me llamó para ofrecerme un gran ascenso dentro de la compañía, algo así como la vice-presidencia.

-¿En serio? Me alegro por ti, muchas felicidades. ¿Un brindis?

Ambos brindaron y luego de eso Ace puso su copa en la mesa y miro fijamente a Robin.

-Eso no es todo… resulta que si acepto ese ascenso será para dirigirlo… en otra ciudad lejos de aquí.

Esta vez Robin si se sorprendió mucho.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿te vas?

-Así es, pero...

-¿No te has decidido? ¿Estás preocupado por tu hermano?

-No del todo. Si me preocupa dejar a mi hermano, pero por muy difícil que parezca sabe arreglárselas solo.

-¿Entonces?

-Es algo que necesito preguntarte…

Robin lo miro seriamente, sabía que era algo importante.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Robin se sobresalto un poco, y tenía razón, era una enorme propuesta.

-Yo…yo…

-Antes de que contestes, quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir…

Robin asintió.

-Desde que te conocí vi algo muy especial en ti, algo que nunca había visto, me pareces la mujer más hermosa, amable e inteligente del mundo, estoy enamorado de ti y no puedo negarlo, estos últimos meses han sido tan especiales que no me veo lejos de ti, es por eso que te pido que vayas conmigo.

Robin estaba anonadada, y como no ¡Se le acababan de declarar!

-Yo… no sé qué decir.

-Lo entiendo, y no hay necesidad de que me contestes justo ahora… en dos semanas me iré, ya está decidido. Quiero que lo pienses y me lo digas, no te obligaré a nada que no quieras y respetaré tu decisión.

Momentos después ambos abandonaban el recinto, subieron al auto y durante todo el camino Ace actuó como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado. Robin, a pesar de verse muy tranquila por fuera, por dentro se librara una batalla existencial, no sabía qué hacer.

-_"Quedarme y tener a Zoro frente a mí todo el tiempo o irme para olvidarme de él._

Sea cual sea su decisión estaba más que claro que la iba a tomar respecto a Zoro.


End file.
